What This Cat Knows
by DancingPlume
Summary: How famous Harry Potter secretly masters the art of being a cat and falls in love with Draco Malfoy. Harry quickly discovers that the Slytherin is smart and resourceful, perhaps at the expense of his secret miaowdentity… Set Post War – Eighth Year at Hogwarts. Characters and universe belong to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1: The Polyjuice Club

_FYI: I will upload 1 chapter per week and I anticipate this story to be anywhere between 40,000 to 50,000 words. Enjoy :3_

 _Disclaimer: Characters and Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Malfoy had been part of his life since Harry began attending Hogwarts. At first, he was the pointy nosed git spouting practiced insults at him to sooth a humiliating rejection. He grew into a taller, more handsome nemesis with smooth and hurtful words, coming at him naturally with more years of practice. Eventually, Harry watched him take on a darker role, one he had probably not entirely chosen of his own free will. Despite that suspicion, Harry had resented his rival for his role in the war. He'd hated what Malfoy had chosen as a path. He had hated him so much.

Harry was now in a corner watching the blond bastard seated haughtily in the common room of the returning Seventh Years (Eighth Years they were actually called now) arguing calmly with a fellow Slytherin about the proper way to brew the Helix draught, whatever that was. Harry still didn't pay attention to Potions much. He kept an eye on the teen, almost an adult now really, and a haunting question returned to his mind. Why wasn't he angry with Malfoy now? Where was that boiling hatred he'd felt that night in the astronomy tower, when Dumbledore had fallen to his doom? He thought for sure in would stay with him, perhaps grow into something so intense he'd want to punch his perfect straight nose into a crooked bloody mess.

He didn't understand it. Ron and Hermione had said to let it go, to move on. After all, the blond git wasn't picking fights anymore. Harry agreed that trying to be angry, and being perplexed by the fact that he wasn't, was a definite waste of time. He turned his head away from Malfoy and got up, deciding on a walk across the grounds. He wasn't going to make it back before curfew, so he grabbed his invisibility cloak before sneaking out.

There was something about the moon that night that made Harry feel more lonely than usual. It was full and pale, completely clear and alone in the sky. He watched its reflection dance on the school's lake for so long he started to imagine shapes in the mirrored silver flecks. Eventually, he caught himself thinking the silver glow was quite like a certain blond's irises; flickering and intense under the light of the common room's fire. Harry had been having more of these thoughts as of late. They worried him. They even transcended into his dreams sometimes, like they had two nights ago.

Harry shivered unpleasantly. In his dream, Malfoy had given him a black fluffy kitten and had said with a dark pointed glare:

" _Potter, I don't care for kittens, even if they_ are _named after you."_

Harry felt oddly bitter at the memory of it. Why was Malfoy in his dream, giving him a dark ball of fluff with green eyes? And why was his subconscious suggesting in much hidden terms that Malfoy might care for him?

"I've gone mad" the teen grumbled while pulling at his incorrigible, messy black hair.

"You just need to sleep more" Hermione suggested when he told her about it at breakfast the next morning.

"I have been sleeping!" Harry countered. It was true; the war nightmares occupied less of his mind these days. He was slowly getting used to a Voldemort free world, growing more at ease and less ridden with anxiety.

"I think you have the hots for him" Ron said between two bites of toast.

Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock and Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. Glaring at his ginger-haired friend, Harry contested the horrible suggestion.

"Just because I'm gay," he whispered furiously "doesn't mean I have the hots for every guy I see, Ron!"

"I never said every guy, just Malfoy" the freckled teen countered casually before shoving a strip of crispy bacon in his mouth.

Harry groaned. "I so regret telling you about my preference."

"I'm glad you told us Harry" Hermione intervened with a soft apologetic smile. She threw a sharp disapproving glare at her boyfriend.

Truth be told, Harry was glad as well. It had been a strange summer for him, visiting the burrow and discovering that Ginny really didn't turn him on the way the new tall and ripped cashier at his grocery store did from a simple look. He loved her so much, cared for her immensely. He'd felt wonderful kissing her. Perhaps because she was the first to make him feel loved and truly cherished in such a way.

But it no longer felt right.

Eventually, Harry had come to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be marrying into the Weasly family. Thankfully, they still welcomed him with open arms and Mrs. Weasly's hugs were just as warm and bone crushing as ever. Ginny was still trying to get over it and Harry had spent the summer thinking his preference through. He hadn't completely come to terms with it yet but knowing his closest friends accepted him regardless had been a relief to say the least. They were on his side and they were keeping his secret until he was ready for school, or rather the world to know.

The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice liked men.

"Anyways, what did professor McGonagall say about you-know-what?" Hermione asked him, sensing that a different topic would be welcomed.

Harry's tortured grimace disappeared, replaced by a goofy grin.

"She and Kingsley approved it! And my registration won't be accessible to the public or the ministry!" he said with excitement.

"That's wonderful Harry!" Hermione encouraged.

"Awesome, mate" Ron supplied happily between two sips of fruit punch. "So did you do the test? What animal will you transform into?"

Harry wanted tell his friends what the test had revealed for his Animagus form but quickly decided against it. Ron would probably end up teasing him more.

After months of training, he would eventually be a small black cat, with eyes of a golden butterscotch meshed with emerald green; a small creature like the one Malfoy had rejected in his dream.

"We don't know yet" Harry lied awkwardly. "I don't really care as long as I can escape the media and avoid attention when I feel like being alone."

A small black cat wasn't very impressive or original but it was pretty much the best way to go unnoticed. Before professor McGonagall had suggested an odd test to reveal his potential Animagus form, Harry had believed he'd be a stag, like his patronus. He'd been disappointed to hear it wouldn't be as impressive. That is, until the headmistress had told him that being a cat was the best in terms of sneaking around.

"I would know, Mr Potter" she had told him, reminding him with a pointed look that she had hands on experience with it herself.

"Well, let us know as soon as you find out" Hermione said before picking up a spoon to eat her oatmeal.

Harry took a bite of his toast so he wouldn't have to say anything.

* * *

He thought he was alone. The other students' voices had disappeared a few minutes ago.

"Watch it Potter" a sharp voice said a bit too late to correct his assumption.

Harry bumped into Malfoy, accidentally knocking his shoulder into the blond's with enough force to make him wince. The class had been practicing a direction spell to find their way around a living maze. The new herbology professor had grown it for the afternoon Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They were all blindfolded and had to rely on magic to find their way. It was a good drill for anyone lost in magical woods or tumbling through pitch black unknown areas.

Everyone seemed to be handling the exercise fine but Harry wasn't doing so well. Something about being lost in a maze in total darkness brought back memories he'd rather forget. He was focusing a bit too much on keeping his breathing normal and calming his queasy fear to really get a handle on the spell. Evidently, he wasn't focusing enough on where he was going.

"Sorry Malfoy…" Harry mumbled, embarrassed by the collision he'd caused. Harry was expecting a sharp insult to cross the blond's lips but nothing of the sort came. In fact, Malfoy didn't say anything. He heard him leave, his fading footsteps indicating he was heading forward, away from him. It was curious that he was only hearing him now.

Something else was weird. Had Malfoy removed his blindfold?

"How did you know it was me?" the dark-haired teen questioned.

For a moment the steps continued and Malfoy seemed intent on ignoring him. After a few seconds however, they stopped and Harry held his breath for an answer.

"You breathe too damn loud" the obnoxious git said before continuing on the path of his spell.

Eventually, there was no other sound but Harry's gritting teeth in the quiet maze.

* * *

"Looks like the mail is coming in" Hermione commented the next day at breakfast as owls began to glide over the long tables of students. Half of them delivered small packages, dropping them in front of the intended recipients while the remaining owls circled Harry's head to deposit letters one after the other, building a tower of envelopes in front the famous Gryffindor.

Harry sighed as he took in the size of the final pile in front of his breakfast. The fan mail hadn't decreased since the beginning of the year. He had hoped it would, like Hermione and Ron's, but many witches and wizards were still writing to him about the war and their feelings. Harry just wanted to forget. He had read the first hundreds of letters he'd received, smiling warmly at the content of most of them, cringing in horrification at certain inappropriate ones and getting mad at the idiocy of a few. Eventually, he felt like he was being held in the past by having weekly reminders of his heroics. He also doubted he could read anymore declarations of love or invitations to social events he felt were rather shallow.

The letters in front of him were only part of his fame's burden. Harry wondered what kind of gifts would be on his bed when he got back from breakfast. The headmistress had banned any of the Golden Trio's packages from flying into breakfast after the first mail delivery of the school year. There had been too many owls flying above their heads, fighting to get in front of them to distribute entirely too many packages at the cluttered Gryffindor table. If they weighed more than a basic envelope and piece of parchment, they were sent straight to their rooms. McGonagall had also graciously placed a filtering spell to weed out any potentially dangerous deliveries.

"Hey Harry, if you have chocolate, can I get some? I've been craving frogs since last week" Seamus asked from a few seats to his right.

"Sure, no problem" the dark-haired teen answered with a tired smile before taking a sip of tea.

He had come to give away most of the stuff he received. There was only so much chocolate he could eat and he really didn't need twenty-five different golden watches, thirteen quidditch brooms, a hundred and something magical quills and a few dozens of wand holsters. There was so much stuff that soon, he'd need his own, personal Room of Requirement to store everything.

Harry sized up his pile of letters once more and sighed heavily. He would need a new expendable storage box to put these envelopes away. The one under his bed currently had unread mail practically spilling out of it.

"Want to put them in my bag Harry? I'll give them to you when we return to the common room" his bushy-haired friend offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great, 'Mione" he answered with a grateful smile. "I forgot I'd have to carry a bunch of mail today."

He was nonchalantly shoving the letters into her deceivingly large bag when he caught a glimpse of Malfoy observing him from the Slytherins' table. The frowning blond seemed to fight a glare as he turned his head away. Harry's temple twitched in annoyance but he chose to let it go for the sake of his mental health. Malfoy was probably just upset by the commotion his fame was causing, yet again.

The Golden Boy grabbed another handful of envelopes but one managed to slip between his fingers and missed the bag, falling to the floor. He stretched his arm awkwardly to retrieve it and straightened his back up once it was secure between his fingers.

It was tiny, Harry noted. Its size was probably why it had separated from the rest. Not much could ever fit in the square-inch thing and that notion made Harry curious enough to open it.

Hermione and Ron watched him intently, surprised that he was showing interest for one of his letters. The dark-haired teen broke the mini seal and eyed its content as he squeezed open the rigid envelop between his fingers.

"What is it, Mate?" Ron asked with a certain excitement lacing his word.

"It looks like…a button?" Harry answered, unsure why he would be sent one.

"A button?" Hermione questioned, sounding confused as well.

Harry turned the envelope upside down and a black button dropped from it, hitting the breakfast table. It bounced off of it and instead of dropping back down, it came to hover in the air at the level of their cups.

"Oh! That's a magical self-sowing button" Ron quickly supplied, happy to identify the object for them.

Harry shouldn't have been surprised those existed.

"But why?" he questioned, eyeing the strange object in front him.

"It looks like the one we have on our robes" Hermione said as she studied the button as well. "You have been missing your front pocket one since three weeks now, Harry. Maybe someone noticed and decided to send a replacement. Clearly, you weren't going to find one" she finished in a reproving tone.

She was right. There were better things to do with his Voldemort-free time. Whoever had sent it didn't think so. Maybe it was a teacher particularly obsessed with the dress code. The envelope wasn't signed though. There wasn't even a word on it. He looked to the headmistress but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was happily conversing with the DADA teacher, unaware that he had a button casually hovering in front of him.

"What do I do with it" he asked Ron, shooting him a confused look.

"Just tap on it with your wand and guide it to your pocket" his friend supplied helpfully. Harry did just that and the button flew to his side. Threads appeared from thin air and the button was suddenly being sown by invisible fingers. It took about ten seconds and the deal was done.

"This is one of strangest breakfast I've had in a while" Harry commented before looking back up from his robes.

It was the strangest of mornings actually. Before the breakfast intrigue, Harry had been trying to forget last night's dream.

Hermione and Ginny had been in it. They'd been giggling and touching each other's hair, which had been very blond and straight. " _I can bleach your hair too if you want, Harry_ " Peroxide Hermione had offered with shiny eyes. " _I'm sure Draco would help after he's done with Neville's._ "

Dream Harry had then felt fingers gliding over his scalp and grabbing at his dark unruly hair. " _Potter, what is this messy hay stack you keep at the top of your head? It's dry, split and possibly the crappiest hair I've ever seen_ " an astonished Malfoy had said while pulling at his dark hair from the side, a heavy expression of disgust twisting his features. " _At this point, we should just shave it off."_

" _Agreed."_ Peroxide Hermione had said, betraying Dream Harry.

" _I'll wash his hair first_ " Malfoy had decided, pulling one last time at the tangled locks. Harry was mortified because at that point, Dream Harry had moaned and it hadn't been from pain. He felt his cheeks warm at the memory of it. Damn that despicable prat for making him miserable again!

He looked to the Slytherins' table for a second time that morning and caught Malfoy watching him again from across the room. The blond git frowned but held his gaze until the student next to him poked his shoulder to get his attention. Malfoy turned his head to send a questioning glance at his Slytherin peer and forgot about Harry. They began a conversation that seem rather unimportant, from the way the blond's features stayed perfectly stoic and bored.

What were the chances that of the two times Harry laid eyes on their table, Malfoy would be looking over to theirs? He seemed overly invested in watching Harry go through his fan mail. Then again, many students did stare curiously at the Golden Trio during mail time. Malfoy had a reasonable motive to be glancing over, unlike Harry. He resented that his attention so often fell on his ex-rival for absolutely no reason. It was a force of habit, he convinced himself, one that had developed from scrutinizing the conniving blond's pre-war activities. The dreams were just an extension of it, he was sure.

* * *

Harry was sitting next to Seamus in Potions. They were chopping ingredients for an advance brew called the Otoconis Elixir, which according to their new Professor, Thym Hucks, had preventive properties against motion sickness for broom flight.

"Okay, so the next ingredient is... Boll Weevil juices" Harry read. " We'll have to crush the abdomen of fifteen beetles."

The dark-haired Gryffindor looked to his Potions partner. Seamus had turned a slight shade of green.

"Don't puke in our cauldron" Harry warned with a teasing smile. It hid quite well the mild anxiety he felt at the thought of vomit ruining their so far decent concoction.

"Alright class, in a few steps, your elixir should be looking thick and creamy indigo" Professor Hucks informed them. "At that point, you'll need the molt of a black widow spider and you'll be incorporating it into your preparation while changing the temperature of the mixture and magically removing the bromeliad leaves you've added at the beginning. This is the hardest step" the man warned, scanning his students with a serious gaze. His hands were held together behind the small of his back.

This new professor hardly smiled and his tall broad figure was imposing but he didn't use fear to motivate his students. Harry liked that about him but that didn't stop him from wishing Snape was in class making his life miserable. It would mean he was still alive. He regretted not being able to interact with the greasy-haired bat while knowing what he'd truly done; how much he'd done for Dumbledore and the world. For his mother.

Hermione raised her hand. "Sir, I've noticed there aren't any spider molts on the ingredients table" she pointed out when the teacher turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Where can we get them?"

"Yes, good observation, Miss Granger" the teacher praised. "They are very delicate so I've kept them with me. They are now at Mr. Conner and Mr. Malfoys' table. They are ahead of the class and I thought they could pick out the molts from the spider tank for everyone while the rest of you catch up" the dark-haired man explained.

Hermione thanked the professor. She tuned to her partner and scowled.

"Ronald, what is taking so long! Malfoy is ahead of us by seven steps. Even Harry and Seamus are moving faster. Are you done with the chopping?" she asked bitterly. Ron grimaced when her competitive girlfriend stole his knife and half-chopped ingredients to finish the job. Harry felt sorry for him but amused as well. Hermione was one amazing but demanding package.

A few steps later into their potion, Harry was eyeing Malfoy's table with a sense of dread. It was time to go get the black widow molts. Seamus was busy mixing their elixir counter clock wise so he figured he had to go. Begrudgingly, he got up and dragged his feet towards the blond git, hoping for a civil exchange.

"Hey" Harry awkwardly greeted the two Slytherins once he was in their line of vision. "I need a molt" he added with a little more assurance. He could do this. He had no reason to feel any apprehension.

Malfoy raised his chin up and his disturbing silver gaze met his.

"Potter" Malfoy greeted with a curt nod and a complete poker face. He seemed to study Harry's features for a moment, which made the dark-haired teen uncomfortable.

"Help yourself" the blond finally said, using the knife he'd been handling to point at a pile of molts hovering in a protective spell at the corner of their table. He then brought his attention back to the Dracula fox tail he'd been skinning, leaving Harry to fend for himself.

"Hang on" Conner, Malfoy's partner, called when Harry raised a hand towards the glowing molts. "Use your wand to pick one out, not your fingers."

Harry slowly put his hand back down and nodded. "Okay…thanks" he said gratefully. His gaze traveled quickly between the two Slytherins. Conner was granting him a small but genuine smile while Malfoy ignored him, seemingly too engrossed in his task to continue acknowledging Harry's presence.

"I'm gonna go get my wand then" Harry informed Conner with an awkward smile.

As he turned away towards his work bench, Harry felt a warm hand grasp his wrist firmly and stop him. Harry quickly looked to the pale hand on his tanned skin, shocked and on edge, his fighting instincts trying to overcome his calm. He looked up, meeting Malfoy's passive grey gaze.

"I'll get it" he told Harry before loosening his grasp and sliding his hand away. Malfoy took his wand and muttered a basic spell which instantly freed a spider molt from the glowing mass. With a small flick of his wand, he sent it flying to Harry's table. His ex-rival then proceeded to ignore him again.

When Harry got over his shock, he thanked the blond (which felt completely odd and foreign to their relationship) and quickly escaped to his table. The skin on his wrist felt like it was burning.

"Are you okay, Harry? You look really pale" Seamus commented when he reached his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he lied. His heart was beating too fast and his whole body was tense. He needed a bit of time to calm down. His subconscious was ready for a fight, which wasn't going to happen apparently.

Malfoy had been civil. He'd touched him too, without sneering at him or throwing in a punch. He shouldn't have been surprised since the teen was attending school instead of Azkaban on what he suspected were very strict terms. Any faux pas would end his privileges.

Still, the blond git had chosen to be helpful and Harry was weirded out. Perhaps being tolerant to the Boy-Who-Lived was simply a method of self-preservation, the Gryffindor thought. It would be a satisfying explanation to Malfoy's behavior, one Harry could deal with.

When class ended, Harry and Seamus had successfully put their somewhat creamy indigo potion under a statis spell. They would finish it during the next class like most of the teams.

Hermione and Ron were in the middle of a step when the students began leaving.

"Go ahead, Harry. We need to wait a few minutes before we can put a Statis on this mixture and leave for lunch. Save us a seat, will you?" Hermione asked, sparing him a glance and smiling before diving back into the instructions manual.

"I will" Harry promised and left the dungeons on his own. He could wait for them but he figured they could use a bit of alone time so he walked on.

"Harry" someone called after him in the hallway a few minutes later. The dark-haired teen turned around to see who it was and it took him a moment to recognize the student. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw, with wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes. Harry appraised him as the smiling blond approached, closing the distance between them.

He was hot.

"Yeah?" Harry answered after fighting down a surge of lust.

"I just wanted to let you know...you have something gooey-looking in your hair" he informed him with a kind smile. "Did you just come out of Potions?"

Mortified, Harry blushed.

"I do? Where?" he asked fairly flustered, bringing his hands to hover over his hair, not sure if he wanted to pat and find the gooey thing or not. He preferred his hands to stay clean.

"Here, let me take it out" the Ravenclaw offered, planting himself into his personal space.

The teen took out his wand and eyed Harry's head for a moment, evaluating the damage.

"There isn't a lot but some of it seems stuck to the hair root. I'll remove most of it with a cleaning spell but I'll have to pull out a small strand. Is that okay, Harry?" the blond asked.

The Gryffindor hesitated. "Sure… as long as you don't make me bald or something."

The Ravenclaw chuckled and Harry found himself liking the sound.

"Don't worry, you won't notice a difference" the teen promised.

"Okay then" Harry said, giving him permission to fix his hair.

He barely felt anything when the blond teen plucked some of it and declared his intervention over.

"Thanks urm…" Harry realized he didn't know the teen's name.

"Justin" the Ravenclaw supplied with a blinding grin. "And you're very welcome! I'm gonna go dispose of these now" the teen informed Harry, showing him the dozen of black hair trapped between his thumb and index finger. "Bye, Harry. Enjoy your lunch!"

Harry watched the fit teen practically sprint away with his hair and felt an odd sense of dread. Something wasn't right.

Before he could figure out what, Malfoy appeared at the end of the corridor and grabbed Justin's arm with a painful grip.

"What the hell!" Harry shouted at he watched the poor Ravenclaw fight the grip, groaning in pain.

The Slytherin git ignored Harry and sneered at the assaulted teen.

"Drop them" Malfoy ordered him in a deceivingly calm tone. His murderous glare suggested anything but calm.

The blue-eyed teen stopped struggling. The colors drained from his face and he shivered under the icy gaze.

He dropped Harry's hair.

"Th-There!" Justin stuttered. "Let me go!"

Malfoy did let go of him and sneered. "Don't try that again" he warned, his tone promising great pain in case he did try again.

Justin seemed to want to retaliate for a moment but decided against it and left with a frustrated growl.

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?!" Harry shouted, outraged by his treatment of the Ravenclaw.

The blond Slytherin readjusted his ruffled sleeves and rolled his shoulders backwards, straightening his spine.

"Potter, your ignorance is painful" he said, looking straight at him, not moving away from his spot.

Harry tried not to lose his temper.

"Can't you be civil and use words, instead of roughing people up. What the hell did he even do to you?" Harry asked, failing to mask his anger.

Malfoy snickered. "You really have no clue, do you?"

Harry gulped, sensing he was in for a horrible scoop. "What?"

"He's part of the Polyjuice club" Malfoy said, as if that explained everything.

Harry frowned. "What's the Polyjuice club?" he questioned, unsure he wanted to know.

"It's a secret club that uses Polyjuice potion for sexual activities" the blond teen replied, smirking at Harry's sudden discomfort.

"You mean…they…" the Gryffindor tried to speak but failed. His mouth was very dry and he felt too nauseous to voice his line of thought.

Malfoy moved from his spot and approached him, a despicable smirk still stretching his lips.

He leaned into Harry's personal space, carrying with him an alluring scent of wet wood and tea. He felt the blond's breath, warm against his ear, as he muttered to him.

"Justin was going to sell your hair to slutty students who want to fuck you behind your back."

Harry eyes closed and he shivered, entirely out of disgust. His reaction had nothing to do with how Malfoy had practically whispered _fuck you_ into his ear.

If what he said was true and Justin had been taking advantage of him to sell his body, he regretted not joining the git into shaking the Ravenclaw up.

Malfoy retreated, fortunately taking with him his pleasant scent and giving him space to think.

"Keep your ugly hair on your empty skull, Potter" the blond prat said before taking his leave, a full blown smirk plastered on his infuriating face.

Harry took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. He sighed, trying to let go of the terrifying feelings he'd just felt.

Before leaving to lunch, he made sure to burn the hair on the floor.

* * *

The stranger's hand flattened on his stomach and slowly, firmly dragged down his bare hot skin, until it was cupping him through his jeans. Harry's breath hitched and he barely held back a moan. He could feel the hardness of his captor jabbing him from behind. Harry's heart was beating mad and the excitement he felt was both troubling and invigorating. He felt the man's toned chest press up against his back, making his skin burn and shiver in excitement. This stranger was fit and he smelled amazing. Too distracted to even begin to describe the arousing scent of his assailant, Harry figured he's try to remember it for later.

"Harry…" The man whispered in his ear, his deep voice masked with arousal and Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped him.

His breathing quickened and the urge to touch him more took over. He threw a hand behind him, reaching for the stranger's hair. He threaded his fingers through what felt like silk, and gently grabbed at the short strands, pulling them slightly and earning himself a hungry growl.

The man unbuttoned Harry's jeans and freed his arousal from his trousers. Harry hissed at the pleasure of a sudden touch on his cock, never having felt someone else's hand on him before. The stranger's fingers began moving along his length and the free hand came back on Harry's stomach, its pale arm wrapping around his torso to keep him flush against his lover.

The slow strokes on his arousal were driving him mad with want. Harry wanted more, faster. The stranger seemed to read his mind, for he accelerated his pace.

"Harry…" the man said again, moaning into his neck, his vigorous strokes gaining speed. He bit the flesh around Harry's collar just as he was starting to feel a tight heat coil in his groins and he was soon spilling himself into his lover's hand, crying out his orgasm.

Harry came down from his high, gasping for air. He felt weak in the knees and had to lean into his captor not to fall to the ground. He felt a soft kiss over the bite at his neck and fingers zipping up his pants.

"Kiss me" his captor demanded and Harry willingly turned around, meeting hooded silver eyes piercing through the darkness of the room. He captured the man's lips into a savage kiss, throwing his arms around a pale neck.

"Malfoy..." he moaned after breaking the hungry kiss for some much needed air… and woke up startled.

It took a moment for Harry to realize what had happened. His bed sheets were damp, sticky and soiled and his face felt flushed. The sun was just rising, greeting him through the dorm's window. Thankfully, everyone else seemed to be asleep, leaving Harry alone to panic in silence. He had just dreamed of Malfoy wanking him! It was mortifying. Harry thanked Merlin he wasn't roomed with the blond Slytherin. He quickly casted a cleaning charm over his messy sheets and headed straight for the showers, hurrying to wash away the evidence. He ended up taking a cold shower, the vivid memory of his dream stirring unwanted desires in him.

"Stupid Polyjuice club" Harry cursed under his breath. "Stupid…." He wanted to say hot but Merlin he couldn't "Stupid dumb Malfoy" he said instead, blaming the previous day's event for his soiled sheets.

The flustered Gryffindor decided he wouldn't say anything about this dream to his friends and he'd put every last bit of energy left in him into forgetting it. Malfoy was pleasing to the eyes but Harry wasn't going to regard the git as a potential lover. The blond was a nightmare and it wasn't like Malfoy would ever want him anyways.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Benefit of Surrender

_FYI: I will upload 1 chapter per week and I anticipate this story to be anywhere between 40,000 to 50,000 words. Enjoy :3_

 _Disclaimer: Characters and Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling_

Thank you _Foxluna_ for your review. I laughed with you XD

* * *

On the first snow of November, Harry was in the headmistress' office secretly reporting on his Animagus progress. It was late afternoon and most students were outdoors enjoying the white fluff. If Harry had been any less excited about his meeting, he would have envied them.

"Good afternoon, Potter" Professor McGonagall greeted him when he entered her office, a soft smile breaking her strict features. She was alone, seated at her desk, wearing her long dark emerald robes and her hair was up in her notorious tight bun. Her reading spectacles were up on her pointy nose and she had an open book in front of her.

"Please, sit down" she told him, gesturing to the comfortable looking chair facing her desk.

Harry sat down and waited for the professor to guide the discussion.

"Lemon drop?" she offered, pushing an old candy jar towards him.

Harry was hit with a wave of nostalgia. He met the woman's eyes, his own harboring a mixture of surprise and sadness.

"I felt the need to continue the tradition" she explained with a soft smile.

Harry nodded slowly and reached for one of the candies. He removed its silver wrapper and placed the yellow drop into his mouth. He expected something strange but his taste buds detected a very basic lemon flavor.

"How have you been, Harry?" she asked, watching him intently.

"Fine" he croaked. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I think I'm ready to transform."

"Have you read the four volumes?" she asked with a fine raised brow.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Have you had at least six dreams in which you were in your Animagus form?" she questioned further.

Harry nodded again and tried not to worry that half of those dreams had included Malfoy shoving his feline form away in disgust.

"Very good" Professor McGonagall said, sounding pleased. "Who will be your Reverter?"

"Both Hermione and Ron have mastered the spell for me, Professor" he informed her. His friends had refused to become Animagus so they could focus on their medical and Auror goals but they had promised to supervise Harry during his training and cast the reversal spell in case he got stuck in his cat form.

The witch barely seemed surprised. She paused for a moment, lost in contemplation.

"Very well then, we'll start practicing the transformation" McGonagall decided.

Harry beamed at her.

It would be a difficult and dangerous month according to all the reading he'd done but excitement buried all of his worries.

* * *

"Do you really have to keep a mandrake leaf in your mouth for an entire month?" Ron questioned, his mouth twisted in disgust.

They were having dinner and Harry had decided to give them the good news once the table had cleared a bit.

"No, that's just one way of doing it" Harry informed him. "McGonagall has me using a more difficult but efficient method to transform. There's a lot of magical meditation involved."

"So…what are you going to be, Harry?" Hermione questioned, her big doe eyes watching him intently.

The dark-haired teen sighed heavily and braced himself for a bunch of teasing.

"I'm going to be a cat" he said quickly, ripping the Band-Aid off.

Ron stopped chewing on his steak and stared at him blankly as the information sank in. Then, he choked on his food, trying to hold back a laugh. Harry's cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"Fuck off, Ron" he muttered, annoyed and vexed by his friend's reaction.

Hermione had the decency not to laugh but a teasing smirk was stretching the corners of her lips.

"Any chance you'll be fluffy black with green eyes, digging your claws into a certain blond?" she asked before hiding a full blown smile behind a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, not you too" he whined. "I'm already trying to come to terms with the fact that I won't be a stag. I don't need to be reminded about my fucked-up dreams too."

"Sorry" she apologized quickly, somewhat regretting teasing him. She placed a soft hand over his and promised not to mention them again.

"You're welcomed to speak to us anytime, Harry. You know that right? We promise not to judge or tease…anymore."

Ron sobered up at her words and nodded in support.

"Yeah, sorry mate. I shouldn't have laughed, that wasn't cool" the redhead said.

Harry contemplated their words, eyeing them warily for any signs of deceit and was satisfied to find none.

"Apology accepted." Harry said and his friends sighed in relief.

* * *

A fortnight passed and the greatly anticipated Hogsmeade weekend came. Students were excited for this rare break of routine and girls were planning to buy their outfits for the approaching Winter Ball. The school staff had just announced it. The new event would be held the evening before students left the school to spend Christmas with their families.

Harry didn't care much for another dance disaster but he wasn't letting the news bring his spirits down. Two days ago, he'd been able to turn into his Animagus form and he was about to practice out in the snow. Sure, he dreaded the excruciating pain that came with the first dozen of transformations but he was excited to try again and get better. Ron and Hermione would be with him to help if anything went wrong.

The Golden Trio journeyed to the village and after a few butterbeers at the pub, they secluded themselves near the dilapidated Shrieking Shack, away from prying eyes.

"Ready, Harry?" Ron asked the dark-haired teen after casting a disillusionment charm over them.

"Yeah" he answered him nervously. Harry closed his eyes and sat down in the snow, crossing his legs for comfort.

His friends remained quiet as he began drawing deep slow breaths. He focused on the movement of his chest and let himself be lulled into a calm trance. He pictured his body shrinking, being reduced to a small four-legged furry creature. He envisioned his spine elongating to form a soft black tail. He imagined whiskers growing out of his face and claws extending from his fingers.

It took a good five minutes before Harry had a complete picture of himself changing. Every part of his body began hurting as his magic weaved itself into limbs, morphing him into a cat.

His friends winced at the particularly painful yowl Harry made as his bones fused in certain places and shrank from everywhere. They watched with worry as their friend turned into a small lean cat with a beautiful shiny black coat. The little cat staggered on its feet and fell unconscious into the clean snow.

"Harry!" Hermione called in worry, rushing to his side.

She put her hand on the soft pelt and the little ball of fluff stirred awake, blinking a couple of times.

"It's okay, 'Mione. He fainted the first time as well" Ron informed her, recalling the scene. He had supervised the transformation in their empty dorm room. When Harry had unexpectedly fainted, he had called the headmistress with a fully fledged patronus while yelling frantically about a dead hero.

"Hey Harry" she greeted softly as he regained consciousness. "You made it" she told him with a proud smile.

Harry felt his ears perk up at the sound of her cheery voice. His nose twitched as it picked up the pleasant floral scent of his bushy-haired friend and the more subtle fragrance of the snow-covered earth beneath his paws.

He bounced up on his limbs and greeted his very tall-looking friends with a small meow. It felt strange to have to look up at them.

"Oh! He's adorable" Hermione squealed as she examined her transformed friend. Harry's sensitive ears did not like the noise and they flattened on his head.

Ron rolled his eyes and sent him an apologetic look.

"Awesome, another successful metamorphosis" he congratulated the fluffy cat on the ground.

Harry meowed his thanks and began moving around. He stumbled a lot, not quite used to his tiny legs and tail yet.

"Let's stay here for another five minutes while you get use to your new body and then you can try turning back into your human form without our help" Ron proposed to the exploring feline.

Hermione got up. She watched the human creature cautiously sniff plants and clumsily jump between snow-covered boulders.

"Watching him go kinda makes me regret not trying it out" she admitted with a small sigh. "I'm jealous."

Ron approached her and put an arm around her waist.

"It would have been suspicious for us to be Animagi without Harry. People have come to expect us to do everything together. Someone would look into it and figure out his unregistered status. It would have jeopardized his goal. Besides, nothing stops you from becoming an Animagus later on when you have more time on your hands…like, you know, after you've become the best mediwizard there is" he told her before planting a soft kiss at the top of her head.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Thanks" she said, her eyes twinkling with warmth.

The couple exchanged a loving look and they sighed in contentment.

When they brought back their attention to the snowy grounds, the exploring cat was gone.

Panic burst their bubble.

"Where's Harry?!"

* * *

Harry was running after a weird two-headed squirrel he'd randomly uncovered from a hidden burrow. He couldn't help himself. The books had warned against instinctual behaviors in the early transformations and Harry had the sinking feeling he was being controlled by some. The thrill of catching the furry rodent was too exciting to stop. Ron and Hermione would be worried when they realized he was gone.

Despite the guilt he felt at that though, he continued the chase, his paws propelling him forward faster than his human legs could. Unfortunately, he lost the ugly squirrel, not yet skilled enough to hunt at full speed and lacking agility for a proper catch.

He watched in frustration at the squeaking creature climbed up a tree and disappeared into a forest of snow-covered evergreens.

When Harry regained controlled of his body, he curled his tail around himself and sat on his furry bum to study his new surroundings. He noticed he was closer to the village now. He could see the students mingling in the streets, carrying bags of sweets and new trinkets. He could hear their laughter despite the distance. It was fascinating.

A cold wind blew up the hill from which he was watching. It chilled his face. Harry needed to retrace his steps and have Hermione cast a strong warming spell on him before he froze to death. He looked around for a way to get back and figured he'd track his snow prints.

His plan changed when he caught a flash of blond hair in his peripheral vision and heard a familiar voice cast a stunning spell.

"Stupefy" his ears registered.

Harry barely avoided the flash of red whizzing at him. He felt it brush his whiskers, making them tingle unpleasantly.

"Smart cat" the deep voice assessed.

Harry hissed. What was Malfoy doing there alone and randomly attacking him? Scratch that; attacking a cat!

The blond narrowed his eyes and studied him from afar.

"You don't seem to have a white paw" the Slytherin prat noted after a moment of heavy scrutinizing.

Harry stared back curiously. Was Malfoy looking for someone's familiar?

"You're shivering" he observed calmly and Harry suddenly realized that he was indeed shaking from the cold.

The blond teen slowly raised his wand and pointed at the ground in front of his feet.

Harry watched him warily, ready to bounce out of the way if Malfoy tried anything funny.

The prat muttered a spell that resembled the warming charm and a soft glow emerged from the tip of his wand. It grew into a cocoon large enough to engulf Malfoy's entire body. Harry noticed the snow at his feet melt.

"See? It's perfectly safe" he told the frozen cat.

Harry contemplated running away as the glowing cocoon left Malfoy and traveled his way, guided by the Slytherin's wand. Instead of airing on the side of caution, the cat-teen stayed grounded, swallowing nervously as the unfamiliar spell grew nearer.

When the glow reached him, Harry was rewarded with brilliant warmth. He melted into a purring pile of goo. He felt the heat coat his fur and sink into his frozen limbs. He couldn't help himself; he started kneading the ground, stretching his thawing muscles and purring louder than a truck.

His tail flicked in annoyance when he heard the blond chuckle in the background of his heaven.

Malfoy was snickering, watching him succumb to his cat instincts.

"You remind me of someone" the git said as Harry finally gained enough control to stop purring.

"Black hair, reckless and stupidly transparent" Malfoy listed, managing to offend Harry.

"I shall label you Potter, the Errant Cat" he decided, his snicker still plastered on his annoying face. He then put his wand away, turned around and left towards the village.

Harry hissed at the teen's retreating figure, completely baffled and pissed that the git had made an association between his cat form and his human one.

He was still spatting in annoyance when his friends found him later, standing in the center of a melted snow patch.

They turned him back into a human with the reversal spell and shared a worried look when they took in the Gryffindor's glowering face.

* * *

One day, after transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall asked that Harry and Malfoy stay behind. She needed to have a word with them. The Gryffindor wondered what could possibly involve the both of them and be serious enough to require a discussion with the headmistress.

When the class was empty, she took out from her desk drawer a heavy looking tome. Its cover was black with intricate designs and its pages were much larger than most workbooks'. It could probably be a decent murder tool.

The professor hugged the tome to her chest and spoke.

"I recently came across Severus' work. It was in his personal quarters" she explained, gesturing to the black book with a sad gaze.

Harry noticed Malfoy tense at her words. It was subtle but he could tell. His jaw was set tight and his posture was a little more rigid than usual.

"I've been clearing up his space and I'm not sure what to do with his belongings yet. Severus didn't have many connections to family…Hogwarts _was_ his family" she told them with wet eyes.

Harry knew it was true. The man kept to himself and he had lost the one person he had wanted to connect with: Lily. In the end, Dumbledore had probably been the only one to really understand Snape. Obviously, Dumbledore couldn't do much with Severus' things now.

"However, I'm sure his work would be cherished by one you. Severus wouldn't have wanted it left on a shelf collecting dust."

Harry was surprised.

"Why would he want _me_ to have it?" He couldn't help but ask. All of their exchanges had been unpleasant, up until the very last moment. There was just that one time, seconds away from his death, that Snape had not regarded him with contempt. Instead, he had cried memories, scanning his face in search of his mother's eyes.

From the tiny side glance Malfoy gave him and his silence, Harry knew the blond shared his question.

"Harry, I know that it's hard to believe, but Severus cared for you. Dumbledore's portrait told me so. Severus did so bitterly, and from afar, but it didn't make his concern any less real" Professor McGonagall told him. "Now, I need to know if either of you is interested in inheriting his collection."

"I want it" Malfoy said, his eyes fixed on the book. It was clear that it meant a lot to him.

The Gryffindor's palms were suddenly sweaty.

"I'd like it as well, Professor" Harry informed her, even if his desire meant he'd be in conflict with Malfoy's. He felt it in the pit of his stomach; a need to understand a man he hadn't really known. One who had loved his mother and helped saved them all.

"Very well then, will one of you settle for a copy?" the headmistress asked.

"I can take a copy" Harry conceded.

"Very well."

Professor McGonagall placed the book on her desk and took her wand out of her sleeve. She drew a complex pattern in the air and aimed a spell at the black cover. The book glowed green for a moment and then nothing happened. The old witch frowned. She tried another spell and again failed to produce a replicate.

"It seems that Severus took precautions to safeguard his work. I am not able to create a duplicate."

Harry's heart fell. Malfoy didn't seem pleased either. There was a small frown marring his features.

The headmistress studied their expressions and sighed. "I'll do a bit of research and try to come up with a solution" she promised them. "In the meantime, I want you two to decide who will get his work if I am unable to duplicate it" she told them. "In a civilized manner" she added, sensing the growing tension in the air. She eyed them for a moment, looking for any signs of immediate hostility. She was satisfied to find none.

"I'll leave you to it, then" the transfiguration teacher said before leaving with Severus' book.

The classroom became dead quiet. Harry didn't know what to say. He had no solution and he wasn't going to forfeit the book. Malfoy seemed to be in the same position.

The silence grew thicker and increasingly uncomfortable until the Slytherin decided to break it.

"He was my godfather, Potter. I'm not giving up his work" he informed the Gryffindor with a sharp tone. He took off in long strides and Harry had no time to retaliate.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was trying not to glare at a certain someone. It was hard but if he looked down at his plate and chewed furiously, it was manageable. He should have sat opposite Hermione. That way, his view of the room wouldn't have included the blond git.

Not many things were important to Harry. He wasn't materialistic but _This_ ; this item he wanted. Unfortunately, Malfoy did too and Minerva didn't seem confident about making a copy.

Snape's notes. It felt like his only connection to the mysterious side of the man. He knew everything about the terrifying greasy-haired professor. On the other hand, he knew next to nothing about the brave war-ally that had been good friends with his mother. Harry felt he had lost a relationship he would have cherished, had it been developed. At least, through his written thoughts, Harry could maybe get a glimpse of what the professor had really been like. Maybe he could find a passage about himself or see if the man was as cold on paper as he was with his students.

Malfoy had known the man all his life. Snape was his godfather after all. Of course he's want the notes. Harry resented that the Slytherin had just as much right, probably more, to inherit the professor's work. However, Snape had left them to no one in particular and Minerva was letting them decide on it. Harry didn't understand that. How could she expect them to get along and come to an amicable agreement?

Harry stabbed his sausage and startled Hermione.

"What did your breakfast ever do to you?" she squeaked, holding a hand to her alarmed heart.

"I really want those notes, Hermione" he confessed. He'd already told her about the meeting on the evening of, but he'd kept his feelings for himself, needing to digest them a bit.

The bushy-haired teen considered his words for a moment.

"I don't get it, Harry. What are you hoping to get from them?" she said, biting her bottom lip in hesitation. "You'd basically be inheriting a bunch of research notes about potions. You hate Potions."

Harry frowned. "I know but what if there's personal stuff in there too? Snape was watching over me for my mum, why couldn't there be notes in there about her or me? If I handed over that work collection, I'd feel like I'd be losing another connection. I barely have any as it is. My parents, Dumbledoor, Serius, Remus, Snape; they're all dead. Why can't I want a small piece of them if it might exist?" Harry ranted, fists closed on each side of his plate.

"You're right, Harry. I'm sorry" Hermione apologized, placing a comforting hand over his balled-up one. "Hopefully, you get to keep the book."

"Yeah, I hope so too…" he said without much optimism.

"Hey mate!" Ron greeted from behind them. "You' flirting with my girlfriend?" he teased while taking a glance at her hand overlapping Harry's.

"Nah, he knows I'm taken" Hermione said with a lopsided grin. She twisted around to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Slept in?" she asked him. Ron sometimes joined them later. If Harry couldn't wake the snoring redhead up the first couple of shoves, he usually gave up and joined Hermione for breakfast.

"Yup, sorry" he said before making his way to the other side of the table. As he sat down, his stomach growled viciously.

"Well, you have about seven minutes to eat" Harry informed him after throwing a tempus charm. "Good luck!" he added with a grin.

His good mood slowly returned as he watched his friend stuff his face and listened to Hermione complain about how revolting it was.

* * *

Most eighth years were currently hanging out in the Great Hall between two classes. Malfoy had been one of them until an expensive looking owl had dropped him a letter. Harry had watched him open his late mail and turn a sick white. Then, the blond had walked straight out, ignoring the confused calls of his peers.

Harry was curious. Surely not many things could upset Malfoy like that. What news did the note contain? Impulsively, he decided to leave Hermione and Ron. He would find out what had drained the blood from the blond's face.

"I'm gonna go for a walk" he told them, eyes fixed on the large doors through which Malfoy had disappeared.

His friends shared a look.

"Okay Harry, see you in a bit" Hermione said, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, later mate."

Harry left to the common room where he hoped to find the target of his curiosity. This was probably the first time he felt grateful for sharing dorms with all of the eighth years. He actually had a reason to be in Malfoy's den. It was his too. Harry came up to the portrait of a pixie watering a small garden of yellow fruit-bearing bushes.

"Flying persimmons" Harry enunciated.

The portrait swung open and Harry entered their common room. The fireplace was lit with mellow flames and the armchairs were empty. Everyone seemed to be out an about. Malfoy wasn't there either.

The dark-haired teen shrugged to himself and decided he would carry on his adventure on all fours.

Hidden in his dorm room, the Gryffindor focused his magic into his Animagus form, turning into what Harry liked to think was a majestic black cat. He wasn't cute; no matter how many times Hermione squealed that he was. He was majestic!

On four paws, Harry felt well equipped to be sneaky. He could fit through small spaces, walk stealthily and capture hushed conversations with his remarkable ears. The only issue was opening doors. It wasn't as easy with tiny limbs and no opposable thumbs. Luckily, the eighth year dorms were equipment with swinging doors. They were old and creaky but they swung.

Harry pushed as hard as he could against the hinged wood and made his way to the common room. Behind the mild crackle of the fire, Harry's perked ears picked up on the sound of bed springs being compressed. It came from three doors down his room. He knew Malfoy's bed was in that room.

Harry worked his paws towards it, quietly closing in on it. He head-butted the door, which opened just enough for his slim body to slip through.

Malfoy was seated on his bed with hunched shoulders, the letter he'd received held loosely between his fingers. He was staring into space, his gaze empty and his mind miles away. The blonde's pale face wasn't his usual color. Instead of his light healthy complexion, it was completely ghost white.

Harry's little heart raced. What was wrong whit his ex-nemesis?

He didn't like the feeling twisting around in his gut. He knew it was concern that made him ache but Harry didn't think it could be this strong for someone he used to hate so ardently.

Malfoy didn't move. His expression stayed the same and Harry decided he had to do something about it.

"Meow!" he cried, announcing his presence.

Malfoy's head turned lazily and his gaze slowly focused on him. The blond teen stared at the black cat on his bedroom floor and life gradually returned to his eyes.

"Potter…" Malfoy said with a weak chuckle, the amusement not reaching his eyes.

Harry's muscles tightened in panic. How had he kn….

"The Errant Cat…" the teen finished and Harry felt a wave of relief pass over him.

"You're not errant after all" he chuckled again, this time a slight speck of mirth glowing in his eyes.

"Meow" Harry conjured as his answer. There wasn't much to say.

He felt immensely reassured to see life in Malfoy's features but it didn't last long.

The Slytherin sighed almost imperceptibly and reclined his head on the bed. He dropped the letter on his nightstand and closed his eyes.

Harry's gaze lay on the note for a moment. He couldn't read it from where he sat and he was very intrigued. Should he jump up and grasp it with his sharp teeth before running away like a thief? It was a bad idea. Normal familiars didn't go around stealing mail. It would look suspicious.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the blond had turned his head to watch the little cat.

"It's from Mother" he said, noticing how the feline's ears perked up instantly.

Harry tried not to turn his head towards the blond. If he did, he would give off the impression that he was listening, that he understood.

"She was giving me news about her condition. The mediwizards say it's early dementia."

Even without his sharp hearing, Harry would have detected the subtle tremble of his voice.

The cat-teen turned his head towards the blond. Malfoy was looking at him but his mind was far again. There was a single tear trickling down his white cheek, determined to escape the dry well of his eyes.

Harry hadn't seen him so vulnerable in a long time. The git seemed just as destabilized as the day he'd cried in the bathroom.

Harry hated it. He jumped on the bed.

Malfoy didn't react at first but surprise gained him eventually.

"What the…" he started, eyeing the cat warily. "You better not have fleas" he commented with a slight scowl after a moment of reflection.

Harry figured if Malfoy could come up with snarky comments so soon again, he wasn't too badly off. It was another relief.

Just to see how much he could unnerve the blond, Harry started rolling on his sheets and rubbing his face in the silky material. It smelled amazing. Like wet wood and green tea.

The little cat peered up at the blond.

The Gryffindor expected anything but the soft smile on the git's face. It made his little heart skip a beat and his whiskers tingle. It was a completely foreign feeling.

"You're trying to steal my luxurious bed now, aren't you?" he laughed, regarding the black fluff-ball with something akin to tenderness.

Surely he was hallucinating. Harry felt paralyzed from the surprise. His muscles were locked in the position of a stretch he'd been doing in an attempt to roll more black fur on the Slytherin's pristine sheets.

He watched petrified as Malfoy lifted himself upright and picked him up.

"Not a chance, Potter" he grinned with mischief.

He dropped a stunned Harry on the floor and lay back on his bed, this time sliding under the sheets. It looked like Malfoy would be skipping the rest of classes for the day.

"Go be cute elsewhere" the blonde said as he rolled away to face the other corner of the dorm, ready for a nap.

Harry scurried out of the room as quickly as his paws would take him.

His little heart hammered against his rib cage. _I'm majestic_ , Harry thought. _Not cute!_

 _Of course, that's what's gotten you so flustered,_ the back of Harry's mind supplied sarcastically. The Gryffindor hissed it away.

He found Ron in his dorm room. His friend looked like he'd been waiting for him. The ginger-haired teen sighed at the sight of him.

"Should I ask where you've been?" Ron questioned with a raised brow.

Harry shook his furry little head.

"I'm pretty sure I know anyways" his friend muttered before reaching for his wand. With a series of movements, Ron cast the reversal spell on the mortified fur-ball.

* * *

Harry had trouble sleeping that night. He wondered what it would have been like to have known his own mother, only to see her slowly forget his existence as time passed. Soon, Malfoy would lose _his_ mother, perhaps his only remaining family. It wasn't right.

It was dawn when Harry found a semblance of peace. It came to him from the idea of forfeiting Snape's workbook if Professor McGonagall couldn't replicate it. Curiously, the Gryffindor didn't quite mind losing the important item if it meant he was improving Malfoy's life in some small way. On that thought, his heavy eyes fluttered shut and Harry fell into a deep sleep.

A couple of hours later, Ron had to wake him up for classes with a few insistent shoves. Harry groaned, wishing he could stay wrapped in his warm sheets and ignore the day's agenda. He did that sometimes, when he'd had a rough night dreaming of the past. He would have slept in had he not decided he wanted to see Malfoy before breakfast.

He found the Slytherin, his arms crossed, leaning against the stone-wall next to his respective room. He was probably waiting for his classmates. The Gryffindor studied the blond's features quietly. He seemed as tired as Harry felt but he managed to look handsome nonetheless. Against his better judgement, Harry often found himself admiring Malfoy's body. He appreciated the way his clothes hugged his toned chest and the way his white sleeves rolled up his biceps. The Gryffindor was quite jealous of the silky, gel-free hair that behaved nicely (apart from a few tastefully disheveled strands). The Slytherin's jaw was strong and a bit more square albeit still pointy. His legs were toned and long, currently in black trousers that looked brand-new. With all Eighth-Years sharing a common house, Harry got to see Malfoy without his robes and it was very distracting.

Malfoy must have felt someone watching him. He turned his head towards Harry, at first surprised to find the Gryffindor's eyes on him, but then suspicious. He didn't say anything and Harry felt it was probably as good a time as any to speak.

The dark-haired teen greeted the blond with a small nod and came closer.

"Hello, Malfoy" Harry said with surprising assurance.

The Slytherin raised a brow. His face spelled it out: was the Golden Boy actually greeting him? It was undoubtedly as strange to Malfoy as it was to Harry.

Harry rushed his next words, seeing as Hermione and Ron were walking towards him to go for breakfast.

"You can have it. The book…Snape's workbook I mean, if...if Professor McGonagall can't copy it" he said, his green eyes sincere.

The immediate surprise and wonder cracking through Malfoy's carefully woven poker-face assured Harry that his decision would not lead to regret. He hid a smile. Harry had just surrendered something important to him and yet he felt unusually lighthearted.

He turned to his friends, who had caught the end of his sentence and were staring at him curiously.

"Let's get going. I'm really hungry" Harry told them. He felt Malfoy's gaze on him up until they left the common room.

When a grim Professor McGonagall told them a week later that she hadn't managed to copy Snape's work, Harry's heart was spared any hard feelings. In fact, he watched Malfoy accept the giant book with something akin to content. A tiny smile stretched the Gryffindor's lips as he witnessed the blond stroke with careful fingers the designs on the hard cover and quietly worship the content of its yellow pages.

Malfoy never thanked Harry but the one tiny side glance he threw his way as he skimmed the book's content had been something. Something enough.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Secret Pyncotts

_No school this past Monday. Therefore, here's an early chapter._

 _Thanks geekymom for your review :3_

* * *

Harry was sitting alone in a pretty empty library. Madam Pince was his only company and she was somewhere far beyond the rows of magical books that separated them. Just as well, Harry thought. Reading about the eighteen ways to prepare crickets legs for singing carnivorous plants was hard enough without someone watching him fail.

"Pour a tablespoon of Grizon blood on six ounces of pureed crickets and use the freezing charm to preserve the meal" Harry read and forgot as soon as he attacked the next line. Boredom killed his ability to retain the material and he soon found himself nodding away.

"Alone, Potter?" Malfoy's voice drawled next to him. Harry's shoulders jumped in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone coming.

The dark-haired teen turned his head towards the Slytherin. He was smirking down at him but there wasn't any animosity behind it. This surprised Harry. He seemed to expect the old Malfoy to resurface at any time, with jabbing comments and derisive sneers. It hadn't happened so far.

"Urh...Yeah, Ron and Hermione are…studying" Harry explained, which wasn't true but Malfoy didn't need to know.

The blond's smirk grew a little and Malfoy's knowing look told Harry he knew exactly what his friends were really up to.

Harry's gaze shifted and he noticed that Malfoy was holding a large piece of parchment in one hand. The blond raised his arm and placed the item on top of Harry's opened herbology book. The Gryffindor's brows furrowed as he took in the parchment under his nose. There was a title written in an elegant script.

"Lily's Draught" Harry read out loud. When the words sank in, his throat immediately tightened.

 _Was this…?_ Harry began thinking, his mind mid-race with a bundle of emotions.

"I copied it off of Severus' book. It wouldn't let me rip out the page…" Malfoy explained nonchalantly while looking off to the side in mock disinterest.

Harry stared at him quietly, eagerly waiting for more information.

"Lily was your mother, right?" Malfoy asked him.

Harry nodded, surprised the blond knew or even remembered. "What is it?" he asked, gesturing to the written paragraphs under the title.

"It's a potion for morning sickness" Malfoy told him, finally meeting his gaze. Harry noted how warm his silver eyes seemed under the light of the stained glass windows.

"It's probably a hundred times more efficient than the marketed ones. Severus added powdered moonlight which is extremely expensive and too rare for mass production. He must have made this exclusively for your mother."

Harry skimmed the elegant script and, sure enough, the words were instructions to a potion. Malfoy had even bothered to copy down a comment the Potions master had left at the edge of his page.

" _Immediate effect for Lily – no symptoms post initial dose. Ate toast with licorice ice-cream"_ Harry read quietly, a curious mixture of emotions overcoming him. Had his mother drank this potion when she'd been pregnant with him? Had she really eaten toast with licorice ice-cream?

Harry smiled. His heart ached all the while rejoicing at the discovery, just like when he'd received Hagrid's photo album. He almost forgot Malfoy was standing next to him.

"Thanks" Harry told him, not quite believing his ex-nemesis had actually taken the time to copy something for him.

"You're welcome, Potter" Malfoy said, adding to Harry's surprise.

After a brief moment of silence, the Slytherin quietly turned on his heels and left the library, sporting his ever-present poker face.

A good minute passed before Harry tore his gaze way from the door frame Malfoy had crossed. He examined the parchment again.

"Fuck crickets and plants. This is way better" Harry muttered to himself as he held Lily's Draught between his fingers. He read it over again, basking in a pleasantly warm feeling as he did so.

* * *

After their exchange in the library, Harry had more dreams of his Animagus. It was the same one more or less. Malfoy would come up to him and hand him a black cat which he held at arm's length. Something had changed though. There was no scorn on the Slytherin's face and he wouldn't say anything. With a tiny secretive smile, he would just hand Harry his cat form.

The daytime was different for Harry as well. Whenever he entered a room, his eyes found Malfoy first. Harry's senses appeared to have been heightened. He kept picking up the pleasant smell of earthy woods and teas everywhere he went. One night, he had come back from a stroll with Hermione and they had sat down in empty armchairs of the common room. His seat had been warm and the familiar scent, although more subtle, had caught Harry by surprise. He was sure Malfoy had been sitting in his chair just moments ago. The thought of who had left the residual heat imprinted on his chair's fabric had aroused Harry.

In the hallways, Harry sometimes felt Malfoy's gaze on him. When he looked around, he would indeed find the blonde in his vicinity but his attention was seldom on him. The Slytherin was usually listening to a friend's rant or eyeing the corridors, looking for the best way to get to class. On one occasion however, their eyes had met and Harry's heart had skipped a beat. Malfoy had held his gaze for a bit, until Seamus had jumped between them to tell Harry he had a problem.

"I set my homework on fire!" Seamus had told him in a panic. Malfoy had walked on and Harry felt he had missed something important, although he wasn't sure what.

Eventually, Harry came to terms with the fact that maybe he liked Malfoy.

"You're in love with him. Yeah, we know" Ron said casually when Harry confided in his friends.

"I _like_ him" Harry stressed. Love was too great of a word.

Hermione placed a supportive hand on his forearm.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"No!" Harry said, panicked by the idea.

"Why not?" Hermione insisted.

"He's not gay!"

"You don't know that for sure" the bushy-haired girl countered. The rumors about his prowess in bed with several members of the female body were just that. Rumors.

"And he would tell the whole school I am!" Harry added, not quite convinced of his own words. It must have shown in his face. Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"He's not eleven and stuck-up anymore" she said, "otherwise, you probably wouldn't like him."

Harry groaned. "Can we just let this go for now?" he pleaded.

"Sure" Hermione conceded. "How's your Animagus work coming along?" she asked him, changing the subject.

Ron's spine straightened with excitement. "He transformed back by himself last night!" he told her.

Harry grinned proudly.

"That's wonderful, Harry!" she exclaimed. "I'm guessing the pain is pretty much absent by now?"

"Yeah, I don't feel much. I have to work on toning down my instincts though."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, he still tries to hunt the piece of string I dangle it in front of his nose."

"I'm just glad we don't have to worry about you getting stuck mid-transformation anymore. Thank goodness it never happened!" Hermione said.

"Let's head back to the castle" Harry proposed when Ron's stomach growled a while later. His toes were starting to freeze.

They all got up from the snow Hermione had transfigured into a blanket and Harry swiftly ended the Muffliato he'd cast over their private conversation.

Harry followed his friends up the stone path and his gaze eventually landed on the astronomy tower. Snow covered its top and the sunny Saturday made it glow peacefully. It seemed part of a fairy tale but Harry would always regard the tower as a somber place, one in which Dumbledore had spoken his last words.

Harry frowned. It shouldn't be so. The entirety of Hogwarts should be a place of light. Perhaps it was time to climb back up its stairs and forget the past. Maybe then he'd be ridden of his nightmare involving the astronomy tower. Harry could also explore the castle in his Animagus form at the same time for good practice, thus killing two birds with one stone. That night, he told Ron he'd be out until the early hours and not to wake him up for breakfast.

* * *

Little paws trotted quietly in the dark, empty corridors of the sleeping castle. They traveled aimlessly from one hidden passageway to another, exploring every nooks and crooks they could tread on.

Harry couldn't believe how amazing his night vision was. Hermione had told him about the tapetum, something in his feline eyeballs which apparently aided in night sight. It was wickedly sweet.

The Gryffindor cat had decided to cultivate this advantage to find secret passageways he may not have noticed on the Marauder's Map. It was an interesting nighttime activity. He discovered new ways to his classes and secret hideouts perfect for espionage but nothing significant. Sometimes, old stone would blend in with new stone, indicating where the castle's repairs had taken place. It reminded Harry of the sad state Hogwarts had been in after the Final Battle.

Harry came out from a magical tapestry which was so dusty it made his sensitive nose sneeze. He looked around the unfamiliar hallway it had led him to and saw it was lined with gigantic bud vases. They were strangely crooked, made of stone and held shimmering water. Odd-looking night birds were flying in and out of a nearby window to come and drink from them.

Harry had never seen this area before. He'd never seen so many birds before. Not as a cat. His glowing yellow-green eyes followed their flight with sudden interest. He lowered his head and his tail swished. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry knew what was happening. The sudden urge to hunt did not belong to his human side. Feline instincts were taking over. His piercing gaze studied the feathered creatures and he felt a shiver of anticipation run up his spine. He was ready to pounce.

A sharp noise at the end of the corridor distracted him. The birds heard it as well. Frightened, they quickly flew out of the window. Harry's cat spat angrily but the Gryffindor sighed in relief. The idea of a bleeding feathered creature in his mouth was nauseating.

"Pansy, is that you?" Malfoy's voice echoed from the other side of the hallway. He had conjured a sharp light at the end of his wand which blinded Harry painfully.

"You better not be hunting my Pyncotts" he said with a scowl.

He took a few steps towards Harry.

"Oh…Potter" Malfoy said, a bit surprised to find the black cat. He sighed heavily. "First, it's Mrs. Norris, and then it's Blaise's cat, and now you!" Malfoy ranted. He lowered his wand, taking mercy on Harry's poor eyes.

"How is it that every cat in this castle keeps finding my birds?" he complained.

 _His birds?_ Harry thought.

"Go away, I need to pick up this crap" he told the lingering creature.

Harry blinked. _This crap?_

He noticed there was literally shit on the floor and Malfoy had taken out a small pouch to collect it. The Gryffindor wondered if he was dreaming. He watched dumbly as the tall teen crouched here and there, picking up bird droppings with thick leather gloves. The droppings were small and round, like rabbit pellets and therefore very unusual for birds.

"You're a quiet one" Malfoy observed after a while, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Harry thought it looked really good on him.

The Gryffindor stayed put, watching curiously as the blond finished his work. Maybe Malfoy would speak to him more and explain what he was up to. How did these - Pyncotts was it? - belong to him? Was Professor McGonagall aware of his midnight activities?

A few minutes passed before Malfoy picked up the last dropping and approached Harry.

"Come on, off you go" he said, expecting the cat to follow him out.

Harry figured he might learn more by trotting at his side, so he obeyed. They didn't exit through the dusty tapestry. Instead, the Slytherin led them through a thinning passage that connected the strange hallway to a set of moving stairs. They took a flight up and walked into an old spider cob-filled corridor.

"Nothing better to do?" Malfoy asked when it became clear that he wouldn't be rid of the black cat. It was glued to his side, following him everywhere he went.

Harry didn't acknowledge his question. Normal cats didn't understand humans.

Eventually, the furry Gryffindor began recognizing their surroundings. They were walking towards the owelry.

"Better not attack the owls. Pansy tried last week and they bit a piece of her tail off" Malfoy warned casually before entering.

Harry knew Pansy Parkinson hadn't returned to Hogwarts this year so he figured Malfoy was talking about the black cat with a white paw he'd seen in the common room. He'd taken notice of it after their Hogsmeade weekend. It was often sleeping at Zabini's feet and hissing at everyone else.

Harry cautiously walked in, holding on tight to his human side. He felt that with ample warning, he could keep his feline desires in check and prevent any bloodshed. When his glowing eyes entered the stone room, the soft cackle of the owls ceased and a few dozens of yellow beads regarded him with distrust. Harry had a feeling they would be quick to use their talons if he didn't behave.

Quietly, he watched Malfoy choose a large brown owl and tie the collecting pouch to its leg. Harry noted how handsome the blond was in the filtered moonlight and the self-assured way Malfoy carried himself made the Gryffindor feel less mature in comparison.

"St Mungo's, Department of Advanced Breweries" the blond's gentle voice said to the bird. He stroked its head with a careful motion and the bird hooted softly. It then flew off to complete its mission.

Harry's mind wasn't catching on. Questions appeared in his mind. Was Malfoy sending remedies to his mother? What if he was up to no good? Surely, that wouldn't be the case if his deeds involved the wizarding hospital, would it? Harry wanted to believe there was good in the Slytherin's heart, especially now that he admitted harboring feelings for him.

The worried cat followed the blond teen out of the owlery. They took the stairs down the tower and Malfoy led them to their lair.

"Flying Persimmons" he said in a calm commanding voice and the pixie portrait swung open. Malfoy stepped into the passageway but paused when he realized the cat wasn't at his feet. He looked behind and found it sitting outside.

"Are you not an Eighth Year's familiar?" Malfoy questioned.

Harry hesitated. Should he pretend he wasn't affiliated with a returning student and just leave? It would give the blond a reason not to question why he never saw the cat in the common room. After ample consideration, the Gryffindor decided against it, since his presence in Malfoy's room couldn't be explained otherwise.

He raced into the portrait hole before the watering pixie decided to close it off. They arrived in the empty common room and Malfoy approached the fire to warm his hands a bit. The castle wasn't exactly cozy at this time of year.

The furry little cat studied the blond. The shadows of the crackling fire were dancing on Malfoy's pale skin and giving life to the silver of his eyes. He was watching the flames with a neutral expression and his squared shoulders rose gently with deep calm breaths. He was handsome, more so now than in the moonlight.

Harry wondered if fire ever reminded Malfoy of their near-death experience in the Room of Hidden Things. He didn't seem very disturbed at the moment, planted calmly in front of the fireplace. Maybe it was part of his nightmares. Harry actually dreamed of the deadly flames sometimes.

Malfoy eventually turned away from the heat.

"Off to bed" he said more for himself than the cat. He raised his arms and reached for the clasp of his cloak to unfasten it. Harry noticed the clasp was actually a very expensive looking ornament. It dropped to the floor as Malfoy slid the cloak off of his shoulders and it skidded towards him.

His feline eyes took interest in the shiny coating of the ornament. It was a beautifully carved silver jewel with a rectangular cut emerald in its center. Something about it felt very ancient.

Harry's inner cat felt like playing with the shiny ornament. He placed a tentative paw on it just as Malfoy tried to pick it up. His tiny footpad brushed against the Slytherin's thumb and a blinding white light shot out of the jewel. The Gryffindor cat yowled in surprise and jumped to the furthest corner.

Malfoy held the ornament between his fingers, staring at it in shock. His expression slowly changed from surprise to astonishment, and then dread. Finally, it settled for anger.

"Potter!" he growled furiously while managing to keep his voice down. It wouldn't do good to wake up the whole dorm.

Harry's ears flattened on his head and his tail curled around him protectively. He had no idea what was going on but one thing was clear. Malfoy was fuming.

The blond drew his wand out and cast a spell so fast Harry had no time to dodge its familiar light.

He felt his limbs grow and his fur resorb as his body was forced back to its human form.

"No wonder _it_ looked like you; _IT is you_!" Malfoy spat as he took in the dark-haired teen now sprawled on the floor.

Harry struggled to his feet as his brain worked to catch up with the sudden development. He met Malfoy's gaze and gave him a confused look. Eventually, enough time passed for Harry's mind to realize his unregistered Animagus had been discovered.

"How?" Harry gasped.

How had Malfoy known?

"Never mind that, Potter" Malfoy hissed. "What are you doing following me around like that? Are you spying on me?"

There was no time to answer.

The Slytherin grabbed Harry by the collar and pushed him against the nearest wall. The Gryffindor's head collided with cold stone and he winced. Malfoy held him there and cornered him with his body.

"Answer me!" the blond demanded through gritted teeth.

Harry felt bad.

"No, I wasn't…"

"Then what?" the blond interrupted, obviously lacking any patience.

"I was just sneaking to the astronomy tower" the dark-haired teen explained. It was true. He had intended on going after his aimless stroll. "And then, you showed up and I was curious."

A dry laugh escaped the blond's lips.

"And I supposed you just happened to be exploring my bed the other day?" he pointed out with heavy sarcasm.

Harry blushed. He had no idea what to say.

"Stay out of my business, Potter" he warned and leaned away. He turned around briskly and collected the cloak he'd dropped to the floor.

"Wait…"Harry called after him as Malfoy intended to walk away.

"Please don't tell anyone" Harry asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

After all the hard work he'd done to become an Animagus, he couldn't imagine it all going to waste. He would never have another solution to his overbearing fame. Not one as good and as inconspicuous as this.

Malfoy didn't say anything and walked on, coolly dismissing the Gryffindor's plea.

That night, Harry didn't sleep at all. He witnessed the sunrise as worry twisted his guts. He felt angry, anxious and guilty at the same time. It wasn't a pleasant combination.

Ron was surprised to find him awake in the morning, especially after he'd received instructions not to disturb his sleep.

"You look horrible" his ginger-haired friend said as he took in the dark circles beneath his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nightmare" Harry lied, darting glances at the sleeping figures in their room. Ron understood it wasn't ideal to speak now. Seamus, Dean and Neville were still in bed and they knew nothing about the unregistered Animagus.

"Oh…sorry mate" he said to carry on the lie. They would find a private place to speak.

They changed and left their room to join Hermione. She was reading a heavy-looking book in the chair closest to the fire.

Harry's eyes scanned the rest of the room and he was relieved to find that Malfoy wasn't there. Other students were chatting lively in its corners, seemingly oblivious to Harry's secret. _Good_ , he thought. Malfoy hadn't told anyone yet.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione whispered when she looked up from her book.

"He had nightmares" Ron explained and gave her a meaningful look. Understanding dawned on her.

"Come on, Harry you can tell us about it at breakfast" she said, quickly getting up.

The boys waited outside the Great Hall as Hermione grabbed sandwiches, croissants and some juice for them. Harry had asked her to. If he could avoid Malfoy at breakfast, he would.

They found a hidden alcove so secluded they hadn't known it existed before the Gryffindor-cat's midnight stroll. It was perfect for a private meal.

Harry explained to his friends what had happened. He told them about the Pyncotts and the owelry, but mostly, he spoke of the incident with the jewel.

"It sounds like that clasp has revealing magic of some sort" Hermione mused. "I'll have to look it up in _Everything Magic; From Trinkets to Heirlooms_ " she said. "Maybe I could find it in there."

"What should I do?" Harry worried.

"I don't know" the brilliant witch said, feeling frustratingly unhelpful. She bit angrily into her ham sandwich.

"Talk to him?" Ron suggested.

"What would I say?"

The ginger teen shrugged. "I'm not sure. You can try and get a sense of his intentions. Maybe he'll agree to keep your secret, now that he's had time to cool off."

Harry doubted things would be that simple.

"I think I'm gonna go walk off the little energy I have left" Harry decided. "If I tire myself out more, maybe I'll be able to fall asleep and nap."

"Want some company?" Ron asked, worried.

Harry smiled despite his state. "I'll be fine on my own, thanks" he told them.

He left before Hermione realized he hadn't touched his breakfast at all.

* * *

"Potter…"

Harry vaguely heard his name being called. He felt heavy and his mind was in a thick haze.

"Potter!" a voice called again, this time a bit more insistent.

The Gryffindor groaned. Who was bothering his blissful sleep?

Someone's foot shoved him hard and he woke up with a start, his heart thudding faster than a hummingbird's wings.

"Not that I mind but there's a piece of seaweed slowly pulling you into the water" Malfoy drawled, his poker face staring down at him.

Harry didn't remember falling asleep in the snow. He must have passed out next to the lake when he'd sat down with a powerful warming charm. The confused teen looked to his legs. There was indeed some freaky winter seaweed wrapped around his right ankle. It was slowly dragging him into the freezing water. Since when did the lake go around attempting murder? And how had he not woken up from the cold, Harry wondered.

He untangled the slimy plant from his wet ankle and fumbled to his feet. He stood next to Malfoy quietly, hoping the blond couldn't sense how awkward he felt.

His palms became sweaty. Ron had said to speak to him but nothing good came to mind.

"Relax Potter, I won't say anything" Malfoy said, cutting the silence.

Harry's head snapped up.

"You won't?" he said disbelievingly.

Malfoy snorted.

"Would you rather I blackmail you or something?"

The raven-haired teen shook his head.

"No! I just…" Harry didn't know what he wanted to say.

"You thought I'd use your precious secret to my advantage? You insult me, Potter. Maybe I _should_ ask something in return for my silence" the Slytherin drawled.

Even though Malfoy appeared to be joking, Harry's discomfort grew.

"It's really important to me that people don't know…" the Gryffindor tried to explain "…about my Animagus. I'm unregistered and I want the freedom of roaming without recognition. I don't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived every hour of the day, everywhere I go."

"There's always Polyjuice and glamours" Malfoy challenged.

Harry shook his head. "Polyjuice is time-restricted, not to mention hair-dependent, and skilled wizards can detect glamours" he argued.

Malfoy stayed quiet for a moment as he contemplated his words.

"How's your head?" he asked.

Harry frowned. "What?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You hit you head pretty hard last night" he reminded the Gryffindor.

Understanding dawned on him. Harry's hand rose to the back of his skull as he recalled the furious blond pushing him into the wall. He grimaced a bit when his fingers brushed against an angry bump.

The Slytherin sighed. "Don't move" he told Harry.

The Gryffindor stilled as Malfoy lifted an arm towards him and slowly slid it around his neck. He muttered a healing spell Harry knew was difficult to master and planted his glowing palm against the bruise on his head. The spell felt cool on his scalp but the long fingers were incredibly warm.

Malfoy angled his head to the side, missing Harry's surprised look. The Gryffindor managed not to squirm at the sudden proximity and he prayed Merlin his heartbeat wasn't as loud as it felt. He swallowed nervously when the blond's familiar scent washed over him. The memory of a well repressed dream resurfaced and Harry's mouth turned dry. It was probably the worst time to recall the sexual dream he'd had after Malfoy saved him from the Polyjuice club.

The Gryffindor felt immense relief and a strange sense of longing when his healer ended their connection.

"There…" Malfoy said. He didn't seem flustered at all, Harry noted with prickling disappointment.

The Gryffindor dismissed the feeling and felt around the back of his head for a bump but it was completely gone. There wasn't even a little bit of tenderness. Malfoy was really good with healing charms for some reason.

"I'm leaving, Potter" the blond announced. "Try not to get molested by weeds, will you?" he teased and turned towards the castle.

Harry bit his bottom lip. He hesitated before speaking. What he was about to ask was completely unrelated to his Animagus and likely the start of a sensitive conversation. Harry knew it was and yet he had to ask because it would buy him more time with the blond. Harry felt silly as he realized he was looking for an excuse to talk more, to connect. Maybe he was looking for a way to thank Malfoy as well.

"Malfoy!" he called out despite the warning bells in his brain.

The blond glanced over his shoulder.

"I realize this is completely out of the blue but I never asked…" Harry continued, wondering if he was opening a can of worms better left untouched.

The blond raised a fine questioning brow.

"Would you want your old wand back?"

In the next instant, Malfoy became so still that his only indication of life was the collection of small puffs his warm breath created against the cold air.

Harry froze and waited. He felt any movement on his part would instigate the Slytherin's wrath. Malfoy probably despised being caught off guard.

"You still have it?" the blond finally chose to say, his tone incredulous. His face was a tad more pale than usual.

"I kept it safe, yeah" Harry said softly. "I could never bring myself to ask if you wanted it."

At this, some color returned to Malfoy's pale complexion and his stiff shoulders relaxed.

"You'd really consider returning it?" he questioned with guarded surprise.

Harry winced inside. Maybe Malfoy had thought all this time that he'd kept the wand as a form of punishment. In truth, the dark-haired teen had only meant to prevent the Slytherin from remembering horrible things he might associate with his old wand, such as Dumbledore's downfall.

"Yeah, of course; if you want" Harry finally answered.

For a brief moment, Malfoy smiled. The expression was small but genuine. Harry's eyes had barely any time to register it as a cunning mirth reclaimed the blond's features.

"Consider it payment for my silence then" the Slytherin joked.

"And thanks" he added a second later with a straight face. Gratitude filled his silver eyes and their soft unfamiliar intensity came to rest on Harry. The Gryffindor felt a curious warmth spread through his chest. It was gentle and sweet, but strong and invasive at the same time. It was still present when Malfoy disappeared into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4 : Premier MuffClaw

_Hello :) In case you were wondering, the following is pretty much as M (referring to the rating) as I my story will go._

 _Thank you Ilamay and geekymom for your encouraging reviews :3_

* * *

The next day, Harry took out a small mahogany box from his nightstand. It contained Malfoy's old wand. Usually, Hermione hid important things for him since she was more reliable but he had wanted to keep it with him. It felt too personal, like his invisibility cloak.

He brought the wand with him to breakfast since Malfoy wasn't in the common room. Curiously, the blond wasn't in the Great Hall either and Monday classes were starting in less than an hour. Harry hoped something wasn't terribly wrong with him. The fact that the headmistress was absence from her usual seat was quite foreboding. Perhaps she had discovered Malfoy's midnight activities. What if they were both in her office now arranging his expulsion?

He was relieved to see Professor McGonagall arrive in the Great Hall minutes later. She wasn't alone, he noticed. There was an elderly Wizard walking with her. He had small dark eyes and a bulky nose. His white beard was trimmed short and his shoulders where wrapped in a thick, velvety red cloak. His built was average but he carried himself tall with pride. Harry had never seen him before. His heart sank when the headmistress walked up to him.

"Mr. Potter, this is the highly regarded Premier MuffClaw of the ministry" Professor McGonagall introduced. Harry held back a groan.

"He's here on business but he'd like to have a word with you later. You'll be excused of your first class" she informed him and left to the staff table. MuffClaw's beady eyes rested on Harry for a moment before he joined the headmistress. Harry repressed a shiver. There was something definitely creepy about the man but it was hard to pinpoint what.

He'd heard of MuffClaw before. Harry had read a few letters from the wizard after the war, back when he still bothered with his mail. They always came in bright red envelopes, more rigid than the average material and the message was always the same. The man wanted a private interview in order to document the Golden Boy's accomplishments. Harry wasn't interested in making a biography. He had ignored the letters, especially the ones that also invited him for small private parties to " _exchange ideas among superior wizards_ ". Harry was still receiving invitations from the persistent creep. He knew, not because he read his letters, but because they still came in their distinctive rigid, red envelopes.

Harry deplored the idea of a chat with the man. He had better things to do. Speaking of which, there was still two wands in his pocket. Harry excused himself from his friends to see if he could find Malfoy before classes started. He decided a stroll back to their tower was his best chance. Harry wasn't wrong. The Gryffindor was turning the last corner to their common room portrait when he practically ran into the blond.

"Sorry, Malfoy" he apologized with a wince. It hadn't been a soft collision.

"No worries, Potter" the blond muttered, looking a bit distracted.

Harry noticed there was a thin gash on Malfoy's arm. It was angry red and it looked like a fresh dueling wound. He saw Harry staring at it and quickly hid his arm in the folds of his robe.

Harry's features slowly darkened.

"What happened?" he asked.

Harry expected a curt lie or a dismissal but Malfoy answered him with some honesty.

"A few students resent me for my past and I get cursed sometimes" he said, his tone carefully kept even.

Harry snarled and felt anger completely demolish his composure.

"Who was it?" he demanded somberly.

Malfoy seemed taken aback by his reaction but quickly buried his emotions behind a mask of indifference.

"It doesn't matter Potter. It already happened. It's done."

Harry wanted to argue that it did matter. Malfoy had the right to a peaceful school year too. He wasn't being a git, he wasn't antagonizing people anymore.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt them" Malfoy said, taking Harry's silence the wrong way. He walked passed him, with the Great Hall as his probable destination. Malfoy was always quick to disappear when Harry was around. It was frustrating.

"I'm not worried about them! I'm worried about you!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Malfoy stopped and studied him curiously.

"You've done your fair share of worrying, Potter. More than enough for a lifetime" he told Harry. "I'll be fine."

Malfoy smiled briefly at him and disappeared into the curving path.

Harry stood there, nonplussed, until he remembered something.

"Crap!" he swore. "I forgot to give him his wand!"

* * *

Harry was seated in the head office facing MuffClaw. Professor McGonagall was overseeing their discussion which suited Harry immensely. He did not want to be alone with the old wizard. He reminded him of Professor Slughorn a bit, with his sweet words hiding an agenda. It was obvious that MuffClaw wanted to exploit his fame somehow and Harry already despised him for it.

"How's school so far, young Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Fine" Harry answered as politely as he could.

"I'd love to know how you're fairing after the war" MuffClaw said, failing to hide his excitement. He was finally meeting the Boy-Who-Lived…Twice!

 _Not your damn business_ , Harry thought. Professor McGonagall was sending him apologetic looks, understanding Harry well enough to know the interview was already testing his patience. Apparently, she had tried to make the minister worker understand it wasn't convenient to pull Harry out of classes for his personal interest but MuffClaw was rather cunning in getting his way.

"Do you need something from me, Sir?" Harry asked, no longer able to continue the pleasantries.

MuffClaw's smile dropped a little and he rested his cup of tea in his lap.

"Well my boy, I just wanted to make sure that my donation for the rebuilding of Hogwarts has been well used. Do you think it has?" the man asked sweetly. Harry knew the old turd was only reminding them of his hefty contributions to justify a right to this interview.

"Yes" Harry agreed through gritted teeth. His smile was so fake it hurt to wear it. Harry needed to warn the minister about keeping this pretentious man in his circles. Donations or not, famous or not, Kingsley was better off without him. Maybe there was already a plan to fire him.

"Well, then…that's good" the old man said.

An awkward silence followed. MuffClaw cleared his throat and got to his feet.

"I think I've imposed on your time enough" he said to Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to show me to the owelry? I've got to send a brief report of my visit to the ministry."

"I'd be happy to call an owl for you" the headmistress offered, hoping to save Harry from the man.

"No, no. It's quite alright. I was thinking of stretching my legs out actually. A nice walk up the tower will do the trick.

"Then let me accompany you" she urged. "Mr. Potter needs to get back to class."

MuffClaw did not seem pleased at this. "Alright then…thank you, headmistress."

Harry didn't waste any time. He sprung out of his chair and marched to the exit.

"Goodbye Professor, goodbye Mr. MuffClaw" he called before taking the stairs down to the Gargoyle. He thought he heard a vexed voice correct him.

"It's _Premier_ MuffClaw!"

Harry snorted.

As if he gave a fuck.

* * *

Harry joined his DADA class in the middle of a duelling exercise. Students were in pairs facing each other, waiting for the Professor to finish his instructions. He joined the only student that didn't have a partner; an eighth year Hufflepuff named Susan. On his way over to her, he spotted Malfoy's blond hair. The teen was paired with his friend Blaise and Harry's eyes wandered distractedly to the blond's robe-free figure.

It seemed no one was wearing their robe for the exercise. The Gryffindor followed their example and removed his own. He doubted he looked as fetching as Malfoy did at the moment. The blond's simple shirt and pants were a sight to behold. Still, Harry was sure nothing would top Malfoy in muggle jeans and a wife beater.

"Christ" Harry muttered under his breath. What was he thinking?

"And so, if you swish the right way" the professor was explaining, "you'll produce a pink flash that shifts your partner a foot away, giving them a chance to dodge an oncoming curse."

Harry frowned. He hadn't been listening.

"Let's have a demonstration, shall we? Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, will you try it for us?" the professor asked.

Harry's interest was piqued. With a certain excitement, he watched Malfoy take the proper stance for the spell. For the first time in his life, Harry actually wanted to see the teen succeed.

"Esquivir" Malfoy shouted, his wand gracefully pointed at his partner. A pink light emanated from its tip and shot towards the other teen, displacing him a foot to the left. The shift was quick and almost imperceptible, as it was supposed to be.

"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy! Five points to Slytherin!" the enthusiastic teacher awarded as a formality. The Eighth Years weren't really motivated by the House Cup anymore. They ate at their respective house table but they all shared a common room which tamed their competitive sides quite a bit. Having the same quarters promoted "inner house unity", as Hermione had predicted.

They practiced the spell for the remainder of the class. Harry succeeded on the first try and spent his time helping Susan with her wand movement. She wasn't as graceful as Malfoy and definitely lacked his confidence, which was hindering her success.

"Try placing your arm higher" Harry suggested when she failed yet another time. He gently cupped her elbow with his hand and tried to position her arm better. The girl blushed a bit and tried the spell again. This time, her wand produced a small spark of pink.

"That's great!" Harry encouraged with a smile. The exercise was pleasantly reminding him of his time spent with Dumbledore's Army in the Room of Requirement. Maybe he would enjoy being a teacher in life, Harry thought. It didn't hurt to consider it.

Harry had a weird feeling that someone was glaring at him. He turned his head a bit to the side and his eyes landed on Malfoy. He was leaning casually on the opposite wall of the classroom, his arms crossed tightly to his chest. His face was now a blank canvas but it had definitely painted a scowl a second ago.

Harry's good mood vanished. He didn't remember doing anything to piss off Malfoy. Maybe he thought Harry had forgotten about his old wand. The Gryffindor would have to intercept him between classes before the blond openly glared at him.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Harry called. Class had just ended and the blond was already slithering through the crowd of exiting students.

"Malfoy, wait up!" he shouted but his words seemed to die under the excited chatter of the Eighth Years. The end of a class was always noisy but students were especially loud now as they giddily anticipated their next activity: a onetime dance lesson for the Winter Ball.

"Draco!" Harry tried over the excited conversations.

The chattering slowly died as multiple pairs of surprised eyes rested on him. Harry ignored them and tackled the crowd, weaving his way through. He overlooked the growing whispers that followed and tried not to regret the attention he was drawing. At least, Malfoy had heard him this time.

He caught up to the blond and grabbed the sleeve of his robe to pull him away from the curious stares. Malfoy seemed shocked but remained quiet as Harry dragged him to an empty hallway.

Harry let go of his sleeve.

"Sorry. I just wanted to give you your wand back before you thought I'd forgotten or something" Harry explained.

"So we're on first name basis now?" Malfoy said with a raised brow.

"I called you twice before that, Malfoy. It was the only way to get your attention" Harry justified. "Besides, why the hell not?" he said with a challenging frown.

"We're not friends" Malfoy explained calmly.

Harry's temple twitched in annoyance.

"Anyways, DRACO," he emphasized, feeling the need to irritate the blond "let's get back to the reason I dragged you here."

To Harry's delight, Malfoy glared but there were no real sharp edges to his expression. This pleased Harry even more.

The Gryffindor took out from his sleeve a beautiful ten inch wand made of hawthorn. There was a strange mist of magic licking the wood which had not been there before. It was as if the wand sensed there would be an exchange and was acting up.

Malfoy's grey eyes became glued to it. Although he was reconnecting with a part of his past, he seemed to be reminded of the good times rather than the bad ones. His expression was passive but his eyes said it all. They were soft with content. Harry was growing accustomed to reading them and he quite liked the challenge.

Harry extended the wand to him and Malfoy raised a hesitant hand to accept it. When his fingers grasped the delicate wood, Harry felt an intimate warmth grow in his magical core and then slowly leave him. He let go of the wood with a strange feeling of loss, as if he were giving up something important. He couldn't imagine what Malfoy was feeling, finally reconnecting with his original wand.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked a moment later, confusing Harry.

Malfoy raised his free hand and casually wiped something off of Harry's cheek with the back of his hand. The Gryffindor stared back in shock.

"Didn't think you were such a crybaby" Malfoy snickered.

Harry glared at the blond. He took his glasses off and rubbed the unexpected wetness from his eyes. What the heck was he crying for?

"You can borrow my wand some time if it means that much to you" Malfoy said with a taunting smirk and Harry felt the odd magical warmth partially return as if the Slytherin's words were redrawing a connection between the wand and him. He hadn't realized he was linked to the hawthorn so much.

"Come on," said Harry, eager to move on to something less emotionally taxing. "We have to go dance."

The Gryffindor grimaced at his own words. He hated dancing.

Malfoy chuckled quietly as they walked on and Harry glared some more to cover up his reaction to the lovely sound.

* * *

Malfoy was seated in the largest armchair of the common room. His legs were spread apart and his arms were casually thrown over the rounded back. He wore a predatory grin as he eyed Harry from head to toe.

"Come here, Potter" his low voice commanded, sending violent shivers down the Gryffindor's spine.

"No" Harry refused just to provoke him.

The blond's smile dropped and lightning raged in his stormy grey eyes.

"I won't ask a second time" he warned.

Harry gulped and chose to surrender. He walked up to him, his heart thudding in his chest.

"Good" Malfoy approved. "Now, on your knees."

Harry swallowed nervously. He rested his knees on the cold hard ground and placed hesitant hands on Malfoy's shins. Slowly, he dragged his palms up to the Slytherin's thighs and boldly dug his nails into the fabric of his pants. He looked up.

Malfoy's pupils were blown, darkened with lust.

"Lick" he ordered and Harry obeyed.

Slowly, he dragged his wet tongue over the bulge in the blond's pants, ripping a moan out of him.

"Yes, Harry" Malfoy hissed. "More!"

And Harry delivered. He licked hard before he mouthed the bulge and gave a sharp suck, wetting the fabric under his tongue.

The Slytherin groaned. He slid his fingers in Harry's unruly hair and grabbed his locks painfully. He brought Harry up for a bruising kiss.

When it ended, Malfoy locked eyes with Harry again.

"Now, suck."

Harry woke up on Tuesday morning with soiled sheets and shame coloring his cheeks. He made it to the showers, grateful not to run into any early birds.

It was bad. Harry kept remembering things that made him sexually frustrated and then that translated into wet dreams in which he did bold things; things he'd never done before. Malfoy's sweet breath whispering into his ear, Malfoy's warm body pressing him into cold stone, his commanding scent, his burning hand dragging across his cheek, his small smile and the fire reflected in his eyes…Harry's senses were saturated with him.

He was fucked. It wasn't just a crush at this point and if he'd still been questioning his sexuality, it was more than clear now what he preferred. _Who_ he preferred. The Gryffindor felt like he wouldn't be able to ignore his feelings, or hide them for long. His stomach lurched at the thought of telling Malfoy he wanted him.

At breakfast, Harry's mood turned extremely sour the moment Seamus sat down and opened his mouth.

"Check out Samantha Wrick. She's practically drooling over Malfoy!" he laughed.

Harry twisted his neck around so fast it cracked.

Wincing at the sharp pain, he spotted Malfoy and a pair of prominent boobs being pressed into his arm. They belonged to the Slytherin girl Malfoy had been paired with for dance practice: Samantha. Harry hated to admit it but she was gorgeous. With her long straight hazelnut hair and a refined pale face, she looked like a perfect doll. Clearly, she was smitten with Malfoy, seductively batting her eyelashes at him and giving him sweet smiles. Malfoy was casually eating breakfast and didn't seem to mind that she was glued to him.

 _Why would he though?_ Harry though bitterly. In the past, he'd heard many gorgeous girls speaking of the Slytherin's prowess in bed. Given their lack of proof, Harry had hoped they were made up rumors to rise in social status. Apparently, witches hooking up with handsome bad boys earned themselves popularity points.

This breakfast scene wasn't ruling in Harry's favor. He would have loved to see the Slytherin Prince shove the girl away, like he'd done so many times before with Parkinson but it just wasn't happening.

Harry tore his eyes away from them and returned to his breakfast plate. He wasn't particularly hungry anymore. He glanced up and noticed that Hermione and Ron were looking at him with concern.

"I'll be fine" he muttered to them.

They shared an uncertain look and Harry sighed heavily.

"For real, I'll be okay!" he insisted. He shoved a spoonful of eggs in his mouth to prove his point.

Harry managed to tame his jealousy throughout the day mostly because classes kept him distracted enough. However, when the evening came, he lost it.

The Golden Trio was returning to their common room after a filling supper when Harry's anger suddenly spiked.

Malfoy was playing a game of wizard's chess with his Potions partner, Conner. It looked like a tight match but the blond appeared to have the upper hand. He was seated on the edge of a cozy eggplant couch, elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded under his chin. He was completely engrossed in the game and Harry would have enjoyed watching him were it not for the live doll disgustingly cooing words of encouragement at his side.

Harry was fuming.

"I'm going for a walk" he informed his friends. It was late but he needed to be alone with his anger. Maybe he would go fly over the quidditch pitch and blow some steam off. He wasn't supposed to be out there an hour before curfew, but that hadn't stopped him before.

He marched to his room to grab his invisibility cloak but decided against it when he noticed he was alone.

"I can just transform and call my broom over" he muttered to himself. There was no one to see him change into a cat and it wouldn't be hard to sneak off, even if the common room was quite busy.

He put his cloak away and closed the curtains around his bed, which would let his dorm mates know he didn't want to be disturbed. He also added a locking spell to make sure they wouldn't open the curtains by accident and discover he was gone.

He hurried into his cat form before Neville, Seamus or Dean decided to come in. When he was steady on four paws, the Gryffindor cat slipped out of his room.

As he made his way through the common room, his slit eyes found Hermione sitting in Ron's lap, the pair making out in a reclusive corner. Harry scurried under their armchair to reach the other side of the room and mentally rolled his eyes. His friends were too engrossed in each other to notice the speedy black fluff under their feet.

Harry was so close to the exit when he heard a sickeningly sweet laugh rise above the noisy mess of the lively common room. It was Samantha's.

Harry swallowed a hiss. Her hand was now brushing Malfoy's arm and she was giggling at something Conner was saying.

Harry lost it. He wasn't thinking straight when, after a few quick strides, he leaped into Malfoy's lap.

"What the...!" someone shouted.

Meanwhile, Harry felt Malfoy tense and his ears registered a quiet gasp.

Samantha's surprise wasn't quite as subtle. She jumped away and screamed, leaving Harry's sensitive ears ringing painfully.

The common room's noise died out. However, when students realized the reason for the scream was a harmless cat, the chatter quickly resumed. Hermione and Ron did not relax. Harry in Malfoy's lap was a prequel to a disastrous affair.

When the handsy Slytherin girl got over her fright, she smiled at Harry with delight.

"Oh my! Draco, it's so cute! Is that your cat?" She questioned with a shrilled coo. She made to pat the feline's head but Harry hissed at her and her hand recoiled. The Gryffindor found great pleasure in that.

Malfoy's arms were raised in the air and he was looking down at the cat, uncertain how to proceed.

"No, it's not mine" the blond answered, eyeing Harry warily. He brought his hands down to rest them on each side of his legs, making sure no to touch the cat. Harry mewed sweetly, pretending to be a normal familiar. Of course, Malfoy knew he wasn't.

"Well it seems to favor you" Samantha observed, cautiously leaning away as the feline's piercing gaze snapped in her direction.

Malfoy glared.

"Move" he demanded, staring down at the furry creature in his lap. His tone wasn't as firm as he'd meant it to be. Harry could tell he was uncomfortable. The faint blush on his neck was indication enough. Despite his observation, Harry ignored the blond's wishes. He curled himself into a ball and rested his tiny chin on Malfoy's thigh.

He was going to protect what was his.

"Should we continue the game?" Conner questioned, eyeing the cat with uncertainty. "We still have five minutes before you have to go."

Malfoy seemed conflicted. Seconds later however, he grabbed the furry ball in a swift motion and stood up.

"Excuse me" he muttered through gritted teeth and hurried out of the common room with the squirming cat.

The blond rushed through a few empty corridors before stopping. When they were well out of hearing distance, with no prying eyes on their tail, Draco dropped the cat. Harry landed gracefully enough on the cold stone corridor and tried to calm his heart down. His instincts were still unpleasantly ruffled by the sudden motion of being grasped.

"Change, Potter. We need to talk" Malfoy growled.

Harry winced but did as told. As soon as he reversed his transformation, Malfoy shoved him against the wall. It seemed to be his preferred way of dealing with situations.

"Ouch! What the Hell?" Harry complained.

"What are you playing at?" the Slytherin questioned, ignoring the Gryffindor's pain.

Harry stayed quiet. He hadn't really thought things through when he'd jumped into the blond's lap. He definitely hadn't expected Malfoy to get so angry about it. His reaction stung.

Malfoy waited patiently, holding his glare the whole time. This angered Harry. An intense wrath bubbled into his chest and it was painful to contain it.

He glared back. "I don't like it!" Harry nearly shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

Harry took a deep breath. He held the furious gaze with burning resolve.

"When she touches you, I don't like it" he explained and then held his breath, expecting the worst.

Malfoy's scowl faltered.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

"There's nothing more to it. I don't like it" Harry answered stubbornly. He was surprised his tone was so even, with all the anxious butterflies wrecking his stomach.

" _Why_ does it annoy you?" Malfoy wanted to know. His voice was deeper now, his eyes searching curiously.

"Beats me" Harry breathed softly.

Their positions shifted slightly. Malfoy's face came inches from Harry's and his breath hitched. The Slytherin's pale skin was brushed by a touch of corridor moonlight and Harry would have admired it under different circumstances. He was entirely too focused on the sudden invasion of his space. The Gryffindor felt a warm, tantalizing breath ghost over his lips and he failed to contain a shiver.

"Are you saying you like me, Potter?" Malfoy whispered, sending a jolt of panic down the Gryffindor's spine. His heart stopped only to be revived by the arousal simultaneously coursing through his veins.

Harry tried to say something.

Malfoy kissed him, hard.


	5. Chapter 5: Tuxedos and Rum

_Hello!_

 _I can't tell you how wonderful it is to have so many of you following my story. Thank you for all the likes and the supportive reviews. It's amazing and stressful at the same time because now I reaaaallly don't want to disappoint ;)_

 _A special thanks to NilyaTheJedi, Shadow and Moonlight, geekymom and Ninjasnowflake :3_

 _Ok, moving on!_

* * *

Drowning.

Harry had a feeling this was what drowning felt like. Water wasn't the culprit here. Malfoy was.

It was all him. Draco and his dangerous, relentless lips; their hungry nips and the inexplicable desperation behind his kiss…

Harry couldn't breathe and somehow it suited him just fine. The fact that Malfoy, that Draco might want him and the sensations his kiss was bringing to life were more important than oxygen.

In the end, there was no way drowning was anything like it. It was too sweet, too exhilarating, and too great of a feeling to ever consider it a sinister event. He moaned, or maybe Draco did. He couldn't tell. He couldn't keep track. His mind was processing a million things at once and he'd never been good at that.

Draco's warmth pressed into him with more insistence. Harry felt a hand cup his neck and the pad of a thumb stroke his cheek. He couldn't think why he was being granted such a tender gesture but it gave him intense feelings he quite welcomed.

The kiss broke and Harry fisted Draco's shirt to keep him close. It couldn't end, not just yet. Thankfully, the blond's lips did not wonder very far. They stayed at the corner of Harry's mouth. Draco rested his forehead against Harry's while he calmed his breathing. The hand cupping the Gryffindor's neck tightened around his hair.

"Harry…" the Slytherin mouthed at the same time.

Harry felt the heat of the words caress his lips. It had him diving back for more. He kissed Draco with more fervor, hoping to convey just how much he wanted him.

He was terrified to wake up and find that it somehow wasn't real, that Draco hadn't actually whispered his name or that he would have to go back to thinking of Draco as Malfoy in order to keep an ounce of sanity.

Harry was barely coming to terms with that possibility when a distant noise reached his dazed mind. In the midst of pleasure, he struggled to pay attention. It wasn't long until he recognized the sound of footsteps. Panicked by the thought of being discovered, Harry pushed Draco away.

"Someone's coming" he whispered to explain the abrupt separation.

They barely had time to catch their breaths when Hermione and Ron came into view, a _Lumos_ lighting their path and their hands holding the Marauder's Map.

"Harry!" They both shouted in relief when they finally reached him. "Everything okay?"

Harry had never been disappointed to see them before.

"Yeah, I'm good" the flustered Gryffindor informed them in an uncharacteristically hoarse voice.

"We were just…talking" he added while glancing over to Draco. The blond seemed perfectly composed compared to him. Harry was still fighting down a blush and trying to hide an erection. He was immensely grateful for the darkness of the hall.

"Oh…Okay" Hermione said. She seemed uncomfortable. The brainy witch probably sensed they had interrupted something important.

"Well…we'll wait for you in the common room then" Ron informed Harry.

"Okay…"

The Gryffindor watched with a certain amount of guilt as his best friends turned around and left, concern still plastered on their faces.

"You should join them" Draco's cool voice said when Harry turned to him.

The Gryffindor felt a sharp pain strangle his heart. Harry had the sinking feeling he was already being rejected, dismissed like Dudley's used toys. They hadn't even talked.

"I've got somewhere I need to be" Draco told him.

"At this time?" he challenged. It was rather late for an errand and Eighth Years were not exempted from curfew.

"Yes, Potter" Draco said. There was a hint of bitterness and hurt woven into his tone and Harry could not relate it to their current discussion.

"Now?" Harry had to ask. Surely, Draco could spare a moment to tell him why he'd kissed him.

"Now" the blond insisted.

Harry grinded his teeth in frustration.

Draco seemed to sense Harry's displeasure and his strict features softened ever slightly.

"I really do have to go. I have an appointment with the headmistress" he confessed.

Harry tried not look worried.

"What for?" he questioned.

Draco sighed. He ignored the Gryffindor's answering frown and turned to leave.

A few steps into the corridor, the blond looked over his shoulder.

"Go find your friends" he encouraged.

Harry couldn't imagine returning to the common room now. He would worry himself sick. He would wonder about the blond's feelings. He would worry about the reasons Draco might meet with Professor McGonagall.

He caught up to the Slytherin.

"I'll walk with you" Harry said and it wasn't a suggestion.

Draco's walk faltered a bit and he studied the Gryffindor's resolve. Harry's emerald eyes were stern and his steps were determined.

"Fine" Draco conceded.

They walked mostly in silence. They went up some stairs, past a few snoozing portraits, turning multiple corners, moving around suits of armor and dodging ghosts, until the Gryffindor couldn't take it anymore.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Draco's shoulders stiffened.

"For the same reason you kissed me" he said.

"And what reason is that?" Harry prodded.

"I don't know Potter, you tell me" Draco sneered. Harry thought the reaction was odd. An awkward silence stretched in which the Gryffindor tried to make sense of things. He couldn't make out why Draco was being a bipolar nutcase. Eventually, he shoved the thought at the back of his mind. Something else took precedence over the mystery.

"Are you being expelled?" Harry blurted out, too worried for subtlety.

Draco gave him an odd look.

"No. Why would you think that?"

Harry hesitated.

"The other night…you were out after curfew" he explained.

"And so were you" Draco reminded him with a smirk "Although I supposed they'd never dare expel the Golden Boy."

"Don't call me that" Harry snapped.

Draco raised a brow. "Don't like the attention?"

"Definitely not" the Gryffindor said resentfully.

"There are good sides to it though" the blond argued calmly.

Harry gave him a skeptical look. "Like what?"

"Your unregistered Animagus for one thing. I doubt they would have extended the courtesy to anyone else."

Draco had a point, Harry thought, but the whole reason he was so keen on remaining anonymous was his fame in the first place. It brought on plenty of unwanted attention.

"The other day, I was practically forced to sit through an interview with a figure of the ministry" Harry recalled. "He was looking at me like a piece of meat; a golden ticket he was entitled to for saving Hogwarts. It was incredibly unpleasant."

They turned another corner. The castle was dead quiet at this time and they'd only crossed paths with one pair of Ravenclaw students.

"Unpleasant is a nice term for Premier MuffClaw" Draco said, surprising Harry.

"How did you know I was talking about him?"

The blond seemed divided between nurturing silence and giving an honest answer.

Harry sighed. "Come on, tell me. I can keep a secret" he assured him.

The Slytherin hesitated.

"I donated my inheritance to Hogwarts, anonymously."

Harry nearly lost his jaw.

"During the restoration, McGonagall would still send me committee updates even if my name wasn't in the list. There was always a grandiose note from MuffClaw inserted in the information. He loves to boast about his contributions and he really enjoys reminding people of his title" Draco mocked.

"Oh…that's…generous" Harry said after recovering from the surprise. The idea that the git had done good on such a level made him oddly proud. Harry figured Draco was trying to make up for his past.

"Why anonymously?" he questioned.

It took a while before the silence of the corridor was broken again.

"I haven't forgiven myself. Until I do, no one should" was Draco's somber response.

Harry thought he could understand that but his heart still squeezed painfully.

"When you've reached that point, let me know. Then, I can tell you the past is the past. You're no longer that great git, Draco. You're just a normal git now" he said with a teasing smile. Harry meant it; one hundred percent.

Draco nodded and kept that stubborn mask of indifference on. Harry, however, had become quite adept at reading his stunning silver eyes and he knew his words had meant a lot.

"We're here" the blond's raspy voice announced a moment later. The curious change in his tone was just another proof that Draco was indeed equipped with human emotions.

Harry looked at the guarding gargoyle with surprise. The walk had seemed so short.

"Double Chocolate Pasty" Draco uttered in order to gain passage to the headmistress' office.

The Gryffindor followed him up the marble staircase even though he hadn't expressly been invited.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall said as they entered her office. When her eyes landed on Harry, she looked taken aback.

"Mr. Potter!" she said with worry, her eyes quickly darting between the two. "Why are you here? Is everything alright?"

She seemed to expect terrible news. Why else would the rivals be standing _together_ in her office?

Harry quickly reassured her.

"I'm just accompanying him" he said calmly.

Taken aback, she looked to Draco for confirmation, which he gave in the form of a nod.

"Very well" McGonagall said, looking unsure. She obviously found it bizarre. "Have a seat."

They all sat down and the old witch turned her attention to the blond.

"They are asking for more" she said with a smile. Harry had rarely seen her grin that wide.

"How much more?" Draco asked calmly.

"An extra pouch per month. They highly praised the quality of the feces you sent."

Harry's mind hit a wall. Had she said _feces_?

"I'll need to breed more Pyncotts then" Draco said.

"Yes" McGonagall agreed.

She paused for a moment, considering something.

"You know…they offered to pay again" she said, looking at him expectantly.

Draco shook his head. "Please tell them it's charity and that you insist."

McGonagall seemed disappointed. "It's not too late to at least give you credit. That ingredient is a lot of work."

"No. It wouldn't be the same coming from an ex-Death Eater. They are better off thinking it's from you."

The headmistress sighed heavily. "Very well then…"

Harry sensed they'd had that conversation many times before.

They left the office in silence, which Harry then deemed appropriate to break with so many questions running through his mind.

"So, Professor McGonagall knew then" he confirmed with the Slytherin.

Draco gave him a winning smirk.

"She did. I, for one, _actually_ have the right to be wandering the halls at midnight, unlike a certain someone."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why does it have to be at night though? What do they do with the bird feces?" he questioned.

From their stroll to the owelry, Harry knew St-Mungo's received the pouches but their content's exact use was a mystery.

"The birds only drink the nectar at night. It's infused with a potion. I have to add ingredients to the nectar an hour before they feed every evening. Once a week, I collect the droppings and send them to Healers who make a special draught for the traumatic wing. It helps witches and wizards afflicted with hysteria and war-related anxiety" Draco explained.

Harry was impressed.

"You'd make a great potions master" he remarked. After all, Draco had known about the draught, had managed to make its main ingredient and received praise from advanced healers.

The blond rewarded his remark with a warm crooked grin which made the Gryffindor's insides burn.

Harry wanted him, _all_ of him; Draco's sharp sarcasm as well as his hidden softness. He hoped the Slytherin's interest ran as deep as his. If not, he was a dead cat.

They were half way through to their dormitories. Harry mentally debated on how to question Draco about his intentions behind the kiss. He had to stop planning his words when a distant light illuminated the rounded corridor they'd chosen. Echoing laughter accompanied what was probably a Lumos shining behind the turning wall.

Draco stopped walking and glared at the nearing light.

"Potter, now would be a really good time to disappear" he whispered urgently.

Harry threw him a worried look before taking the advice and morphing into an inconspicuous black cat.

" _Draco Malfoy_. What a coincidence" a deep chilling voice said at the end of the Lumos. The lit wand lowered slightly and three figures came into view.

Harry sensed they were up to no good. Ironically, one of them appeared to be a Prefect on rounds. Draco remained quiet and alert, ready to grab his wand in case of need. Harry kept completely still in the dark to avoid their attention. If something happened, he was ready to use his claws.

"We heard some strange rumors about you" the leader of the group said. It wasn't the prefect. It was an average looking boy with the roundish features of a first year student and the height of a third year.

"Apparently, you're pretty quick with your stunning spells" he said with a wry grin. "We found two of our boys tied up yesterday morning. They were terrified, said they had been attacked by you out of the blue."

Harry bit back a hiss. Out of the blue? What a load of crap.

"You know, we're pretty fast with spells ourselves; different kinds. Maybe you'd like to see?"

They snickered.

Their hands moved and three purple spells shot out of their wands towards Draco. The blond raised a protective shield just in time and immediately retaliated. Somehow, the attacking students fell to the ground, their bodies rigid from a _Petrificus Totalus_. Draco hadn't uttered a single word and his wand was still hidden in his sleeve.

Wandless, wordless magic…

Harry felt a mixture of pride and possessiveness travel up his spine and raise his fur all the way down to the tip of his tail. Draco had performed wandless magic! It was extremely difficult to master and yet Harry was certain of what he had seen.

The Gryffindor cat snapped out of his awe when the blond marched forward, leaving the frozen students on the hard floor. He followed closely behind, his little paws bouncing quickly across the cold humid stone.

When they reached the common room, it was still early and students occupied every decent seat. Draco headed straight for his bed, ignoring the calls of Conner inviting him to finish their chess match. Harry slipped into the blond's room with him and regained his human form since no one else was present.

The Gryffindor threw advanced locking spells on the swinging door and stood by the blond's bed. He watched him carefully. Draco had chosen to sit on his covers and wasn't speaking. He seemed to be fuming inside. Harry decided it wasn't the time to go over what had just transpired in the corridor. Something was telling him to wait for Draco to reach out to him.

Instead of questioning things, Harry sat next to him and placed his head over the blond's shoulder. The Gryffindor felt him twitch slightly but Draco didn't shrug him off. Harry took that as a good sign.

Harry's lips were so close to the soft white skin of Draco's neck. It was tempting to inch closer and kiss it but he meant his proximity to be comforting rather than flirty so he refrained from it.

"Draco?" he whispered calmly. He waited for an answer, which only came in the form a badly repressed shiver. Harry's heart swelled. It was madly comforting to see he had at least some effect on the blond.

"I'm going to go before someone finds out the door is locked" Harry said. "Are you…going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, Potter" Draco muttered sharply.

Harry pulled away and examined the blond's face.

He snorted. "Of course you are" Harry said sarcastically.

Draco ignored him.

The Gryffindor sensed there was something, something not quite right and he would put his finger on it soon, he promised.

"I'm going" he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As much as he wanted to stay and confront Draco about the kiss, Harry had something he needed to do.

Harry left the dorm as a furry familiar and retraced the path he'd taken earlier. When he was close enough to his goal, he turned back into himself.

His assertive footsteps led him to three students lying on the floor, immobilized by a persisting spell. He took out his wand and cancelled it.

"Harry Potter! Thank Merlin you found us or we would have frozen" the prefect exaggerated. The boy smiled gratefully after stumbling to his feet.

"What happened?" Harry asked the three of them. His tone was excessively sweet.

"We were making rounds together and Malfoy attacked us" the plump-faced student complained. His cheeks were red from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh?... Really?" Harry questioned in a deceivingly innocent tone.

No one answered. They seemed to sense something was off.

" _You_ were attacked?" Harry questioned with a fake smile. It poorly hid his growing rage.

His eyes were sharp and his features dark. An angry storm seemed to rise from within and chilled the corridor like looming dementors. The boys shivered.

"Yes!" the pudgy one squeaked. "We didn't see it coming. That Death Eater scum shouldn't be…"

The boy's words were lost when Harry grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. The beast in him didn't flinch when the boy shouted, terrified by the dark eyes glowering at him. Harry sensed the other students move but he sent them a chilling glare which promised intense pain if they interfered. They froze. No one in their right mind would want to defy The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, especially when his eyes were nearly glowing red with fury.

"Listen closely, all of you" Harry snarled. He didn't recognize himself. He'd never been so fiercely protective of someone before. Clearly, Draco could take care of himself but Harry's brain acted on a primitive desire to defend him anyways.

"Spread the word. If anyone messes with Draco, they'll have to answer to me. You think I'm angry now? Wait and see."

The sharp words echoed, deadly in the night. He let go of the poor boy dangling off his feet and glared one last time at the trio before walking away.

Harry could count on them to spread the word.

Messing with Draco was HIS job.

* * *

"Harry, what happened last night?" Hermione asked on their way to breakfast.

"We kissed."

Luckily, Harry didn't blush easily but he was nearly there when his two friends gawked at him.

"Hermione, don't squeal" Harry forewarned.

"I wasn't going to" she lie with a guilty blush.

"Are you guys an item now?" Ron wanted to know.

"I have no idea" Harry supplied, searching his friend's face for any sign of hostility. He was still a little surprised that Ron was so accepting of Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't discuss it" Harry explained.

"Well, he definitely likes you, if he kissed you" Hermione reasoned.

"I'm not sure it's so simple. Maybe he's using me for something" Harry said, voicing a scary thought that had trotted in his mind all night. Maybe that was why the blond was still cold. Somehow, it was hard to believe his feelings were returned.

"He better not be" Ron said as they arrived at the Gryffindor table.

His friends sat down while Harry stared at the seat, his mind busy considered something.

Like always, his eyes had automatically found Draco upon entering the Great Hall. Harry knew he was eating with Zabini and Conner.

"Guys, I'm gonna…go" Harry said.

They had no time to question him. The Gryffindor marched to the Slytherin table, eyes fixed on an unaware blond. When he sat down next to him and grabbed a plate, the busy hall went perfectly quiet. Harry congratulated himself when he took a toast and started buttering it with a perfect simulation of obliviousness.

Murmurs quickly grew around them. Harry Potter was sitting at the Slytherin table. That was news-worthy. Even more astonishing was the headmistress acting casually about it. Harry had counted on his Golden Boy title to weigh on her decision not to interfere. He'd never used his fame for anything before. He found the idea repulsive. When it came to Draco, however, it seemed the Gryffindor had difficulty abiding by his principles. Harry wasn't too bothered thought. He was only sitting at another house's table after all. Many students had done it in the past and had gotten away with it without so much as a second glance.

Besides it was worth it.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Draco whispered furiously.

"Joining you for breakfast."

Harry bit into his toast in an effort to appear casual.

"You're drawing attention" Draco accused.

Harry shrugged to hide his nerves. He was on uncharted territory and it was intimidating. Why in Merlin's name had he decided to sit here?

"Potter" Draco hissed at the teen's continued silence.

"Draco, since when are you buddies with the Golden Boy" Zabini laughed and received a chilling glare.

"Since I asked for his help with Potions" Harry fibbed.

"Go away, Potter" the blond growled.

Harry ignored him. "I have a question. Who are you going with to the Winter Ball?" Harry addressed the group. He was only really interested to know about Draco.

"What's in it for you, Potter?" Conner asked. Through his smile shone a hint of caution, as if the teen suspected the Golden Boy to have a hidden agenda.

"You guys can call me Harry" the Gryffindor said as an honest request.

"Then, what's in it for you, Harry?" Draco's lab partner corrected.

"I'm just making small talk. It's better than waiting for Draco to stop glaring."

"That'll be a while" Zabini laughed. "He's pretty good at it. I reckon one day his face will be stuck in a permanent scowl."

Draco's frown deepened even more. He sipped his tea, focusing on the smooth tipping of his cup rather than engaging in banter.

"I'm going with Kasey" Conner said, pointing at a cute raven-haired girl seated at the other end of the table.

"I'll be with the lovely Weasley" Zabini said proudly.

Harry jerked his head back in surprise. "Ginny?"

Zabini wore a crooked grin. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No, I'm just surprised" Harry admitted. Draco shifted ever so slightly in his seat. The Gryffindor didn't miss the blond's marked interest in their conversation. The edges of his scowl had softened a bit and he wasn't staring at his tea as much. Harry wondered if Draco had heard rumors of his awkward break up with Ginny.

"You better treat her right. She's got a lot of people looking out for her and she's pretty feisty" Harry said with a grin.

"I like feisty" Zabini grinned back.

"So, who are you going with, Draco?" Harry asked in a tone he hoped was casual.

"None of your business, Potter" Draco said and bit into a piece of marmalade-covered toast.

"He's going with Samantha" Conner answered with a perverted grin that conveyed his opinion about her looks.

A flare of jealousy ran through Harry's veins. Why was Draco going with the gorgeous girl?

"Draco can't get her to leave him alone" Zabini snickered and Harry's angry heart calmed.

"You don't want to go with her?" he asked the blond. Hopefully, his casual tone hid just how much he cared about his answer.

Draco's grey eyes turned to Harry, silent and calculating.

"No."

His tone was a little softer around the edges.

Harry's rising hope begged him to ask why not. He wanted Draco to acknowledge that he had a soft spot for Harry, that his kiss and teasing whispers weren't a ploy to use him somehow, that maybe he loved him. He didn't ask.

"He hates when they fawn all over him" Zabini laughed.

Draco kicked him under the table and effectively shut him up. Conner's tiny smile grew slightly at the scene. Harry stayed silent for the remainder of the breakfast, secretly craving Draco's heart. He wanted to return to his friends and nurse his strange feeling of rejection. The only thing that kept him at the Slytherin table was Draco's warmth licking at his side and his wonderful scent cajoling him.

The next few days, Harry hoped Draco would make a move. He watched him from afar and imagined the Slytherin pinning him down in one of the common room sofas to steal a kiss. He imagined his hot breath whispering wicked things in his ear during class, even if they were never seated together. He considered many times entering Draco's room at night to capture his lips and drag his hands down his toned chest, to grind his hips and make the Slytherin moan for him. Instead, Harry fought off wet dreams. He hated how much he wanted the blond. He would not grovel though. He refused to let Draco know how much power he held over him. His pride would not allow it…for now.

He didn't join Draco for breakfast again.

* * *

Friday came with a buzz of excitement populating the corridors. Students were high spirited as exams were over and the Christmas break was right around the corner. To top it all off, the Great Hall was hosting the Winter Ball in the evening.

Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. He'd been invited to the Weasley burrow along with Hermione. At first, he hadn't questioned it. He had wanted to spend Christmas with his surrogate family. However, hesitation had grown as he'd remembered the cozy feelings the castle kindled in him. Hogwarts had been his first real home and it was breathtaking during the holidays. He could have the castle almost to himself. He could be alone and in peace with all sorts of holiday glitters to keep him in awe. Maybe, just maybe it was also because he hoped Draco would stay behind too.

When the headmistress had gathered names for staying students, Harry had told her of his dilemma. Professor McGonagall had solved it by giving him permission to use her Floo network on Christmas to travel to the burrow and back.

Harry came out of his musings and readjusted his bow tie.

"I'm so relieved to have a real suit this time" Ron said as he slid on a black vest over his white shirt, preparing for the ball. They were in their dorm room with Neville, Seamus and Dean, whom all seemed loads more excited than Harry felt about the dance.

Harry was putting on a twin ensemble to Ron's classic tuxedo suit. He'd chosen however an emerald waistcoat and tie, at the insistence of Hermione. He hadn't really cared at the time that the color underlined his eyes but looking at himself in the mirror now, he agreed it was a nice touch. Ron had a rich burgundy bow which would match his girlfriend's dress. Harry knew what she'd bought in secret and he couldn't wait to see Ron's face when he would spot her in it.

"Are you sure these Muggle clothes are fine?" the ginger-haired teen asked, looking into the mirror with reserved appreciation. "They aren't exactly classic dress robes."

Harry snickered. "Would you rather wear that old rag you had at the Yule Ball?"

"Merlin no! I'd much rather have this toxceed"

"Tuxedo" Harry corrected.

"Yeah, that. Besides, it was Hermione's idea. I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"Everyone's ready?" Seamus asked a few minutes later, scanning his peers for any wardrobe issues. Harry answered with a grunt.

"Merlin's beard Harry!"

"What?" the dark-haired teen moaned miserably, a small panic gripping his guts at the sudden look of shock on Seamus' face.

The teen whistled. "You look hot!"

Harry slid a hand through his unruly hair, embarrassed.

"He looks like a quidditch model at a gala" Dean agreed. "Ladies will throw themselves at you with even more desperation tonight!" he teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's go" he said, choosing not to discuss how unimportant the ladies actually were to him.

They were among the firsts to arrive in the Great Hall. After five minutes of taking in the special decorations and party arrangements, they got bored and Seamus took out a pack of Exploding Snap from his dress robes to play. Half an hour later, Luna and Hermione joined them.

Harry watched Ron take in her dress and was thoroughly entertained by the shades of red coloring his freckled face. Hermione's burgundy dress was thin on her shoulders and dipping extremely low in her back, leaving a large patch of milky skin completely bare. In the front, the top hung loosely on her pale chest, reasonably covering her breasts. Ron blushed all the way to a deep purple when he noticed her leg showing from the splitting fabric at her upper thigh.

"What do you think?" she asked them with a knowing smile. She turned around once for show, surprisingly steady on her heels.

Ron was speechless.

"You look amazing, 'Mione" Harry supplied for the both of them.

"You two look quite dashing" she said, an appreciative grin stretching her glossed lips.

When the music started, couples joined hands and gathered on the dance floor. Harry's partner was a tall girl with a bored look on her face. She was the only one he knew that didn't give a fuck about who he was. In fact, she didn't care about anything except her collection of singing frogs. It was a bit creepy.

"I wonder if I've left them enough flies for the night" the girl mused through the middle of the first dance. "I didn't want to give them too much because then they'll sing funny, but now I'm worried. I should have given them an extra snack after all."

Harry twirled her around and didn't bother commenting. After their second dance, he excused himself and fled towards the non-alcoholic beverages, already exhausted by the girl's musings. He took a pink drink with bubbles, hoping it would taste something like berries, and sipped on it quietly. His eyes scanned the crowd of festive students, looking for a particular tall blond he was eager to see.

"Harry" he heard a giggling voice call next to him. He turned his head and fought a groan.

"Hi Pavarti, hello Romilda" he greeted the blushing girls. As soon as he'd spoken, three more girls had closed in on him.

"You look very handsome tonight, Harry" Romilda said with dreamy eyes and the others nodded in agreement.

"Urrr, thanks" Harry said awkwardly, taking a step away from the crowd of admirers.

"What are you wearing?" one of the younger students asked, closing in on him.

"It's a tux" another answered, taking a step forward.

"I have to go" Harry said rudely. He pushed past them and walked quickly, impatient to find a place where he could just relax and enjoy the festive atmosphere, alone. He swerved around a few couples and came face to face with Draco.

They both froze, preventing a solid collision.

Harry paused to contemplate his crush with poorly dissimulated awe.

Draco's straight shoulders were covered by a pitch black robe. It had rich silver trims adorning its fabric. Under it was a tight white shirt hugging his muscles and pants fitted to perfection. His blond hair was purposely disheveled, unlike Harry's, and it gave him a regal bad boy look. Harry wanted to touch it and mess it up the way he'd like to if he was bedding the perfect specimen. Draco's shirt was tightly closed at the neck by a glossy forest-green cravat. Harry would have slipped a finger under it to expose the pale skin if he could. His mouth would have trailed on his neck to taste the unblemished skin. A hickey or two would surely suit his ravishing ensemble. Harry kept the grey eyes for last. When he landed on them, he noticed they were much darker than he remembered and the molten silver in them held a dangerous hue. They were hungry and burning. Harry shivered under their intensity.

"Potter..." Draco greeted with a hoarse voice. It made Harry's desire flare.

"Hey…"

"Slytherin colors actually suit you" the blond said in mock surprise and then smirked. It was quite different from the sneer Harry had been granted at breakfast that morning with the Slytherins.

"You're not too bad yourself, Malfoy" Harry answered. Draco raised a fine brow.

"Back to surnames? Didn't take you for a quitter, Potter."

The Gryffindor's heart leapt. Draco was flirting with him. Harry frowned at this. He really wanted the git to be more consistent in the way he treated him. That way, Harry would be less confused.

"Your hair's so messy" Draco said after a stretch of silence. Harry's reflex was to glare at him but he failed quite pitifully. There was a tender expression in the blond's features and Harry's mind was transported back to the time he'd been rolling fur into the Slytherin's bed. Draco's expression of fondness was identical to then and equally puzzling.

"As amazing as your eloquent company is, I have to be on my way" Draco drawled a moment later. "My lady is in need of refreshments."

Draco left with a lingering glance, brushing his shoulder against Harry's as he slipped through the crowd. Harry wasn't sure the touch had been intentional but he drank in the warmth and familiar scent it brought him anyways.

After that, Harry struggled to find a resting place. Wherever he went, there was a crowd of blushing students asking him to dance or offering him weird colored drinks. Once during the night, he crouched behind two small Christmas trees and got a few minutes of peace. From his hideout, he had a fair view of the dance floor. Hermione and Ron seemed to sway to a different rhythm than everyone else's, completely lost in each other's company. Harry envied them. His frog lady on the other hand, was dancing alone, looking oddly content to be single. She was a notch nuttier than Luna.

When he spotted Draco, a bitter feeling invaded his heart. The Slytherin's hands were holding Samantha, gently guiding her to the beat of the slow music. Harry couldn't help but feel jealous, even if the blond's boredom seemed high enough to show through his poker face. Every once in a while, Draco would casually scan the crowd and Harry liked to think he was looking to catch a glimpse of him. It made his night easier to bear.

"Oh! Potter..." a terrified voice squeaked near him after a few minutes of peeping. When Harry saw who had come to disturb his peace, he fought a devilish grin.

"Hello there" the Gryffindor greeted, thoroughly amused. It was the plump-faced boy from the other night. Next to him was a cute girl he was holding hands with. They were probably looking for some privacy.

"I'm so sorry" the plump-faced boy peeped. His complexion was pale and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "We didn't mean to bother you!" he added before making a sharp turn in the other direction; far, far away from Harry.

The dark-haired teen grinned. Whenever he crossed paths with one of the boys in the hallway now, they immediately fled, terror fueling their gates. Harry was glad to have inspired such fear in those idiots. He knew his message was clear and that Draco was being left alone.

"Harry, are you joining us for the after party?" Hermione asked him as charmed owl statues hooted a soft song to announce midnight. At the same time, snow stopped falling from the ceiling, leaving way to a bed of twinkling stars.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he said with a smile. The party was to be held in their common room. It was exclusive to the Eighth Years, with a special authorization for alcoholic beverages. Professor McGonagall had been pestered by many to allow the exception. In the end, she had agreed as long as Filch made appearances every half an hour during the night. Additionally, it had been made very clear that the alcohol would vanish after two in the morning.

Harry wasn't interested in drinking. He played games instead and kept an eye on Draco, who seemed to be having more than his fair share of drinks. The only hint that he was having too much was the slight flush on his cheeks growing in intensity. His posture remained perfect and if he spoke, there was no slur. Harry was jealous of his composure.

The Gryffindor was on his third match of paired-drunk chess when he noticed Draco leave his seat to go isolated himself in a far corner, away from Samantha. The drunken girl was fighting to keep her eyes opened. She'd been leaning her head on Draco's shoulder and now that he was gone, she was drooling on the armrest instead. Harry didn't understand why Draco didn't just reject her company if he didn't like it. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Surely, he could find a way out of her affections, couldn't he? He'd never had any problem rejecting the other bimbos courting him before.

When they ended their game, Harry resigned his place and settled for a role of observation. He wasn't drinking anyways, which made it unfair to the increasingly drunk participants. He threw a _Tempus_ charm. It was twenty to two, which explained why he felt so sleepy now. His body was lazily draped over the sofa, jacket-free and his tie undone for comfort. It was warm in the common room, stuffy and the air smelled like ale.

Harry decided to go to bed before the others, too bored to stay awake. When he entered his room however, he changed his mind. It was cold in their dorm and lonely. Instead of curling up alone in his bed under freezing covers, he decided he'd go find warmth in the lap of certain drunk man and see how he'd react. When Harry had decided to become an Animagus, he hadn't imagined innocent cuddles as a possible perk.

The Gryffindor quickly transformed into a cat and sneaked back into the common room. The strong smell of alcohol was worse with his sensitive nose. He sneezed and almost reconsidered his plan. His desire to feel the blond's warmth won over. Harry wasn't surprised. He'd been yearning for Draco all night and going as far as to imagine shoving Samantha away to dance and bicker with him. He felt quite pathetic about it.

No one seemed to notice the black cat, or care, as he walked to where Draco had disappeared. He found the blond alone, seated on the cold floor. His back was against the wall and his head was leaning back. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow. There was a bottle of rum next to him.

Harry announced his presence with a quiet mew. Had he been human, he would have teased Draco about being smashed. Maybe he would have accused him of being an alcoholic too, for extra attention.

Draco didn't answer him so he slid into his lap. That got his attention. The Slytherin stirred awake and looked down.

"Fluff ball" he greeted, still no hint of a slur.

Harry blinked innocently from his lap. Draco snorted and leaned his head back again, silver eyes closing.

"You looked really good tonight" he muttered after a bit. His words would have been lost in the racket of the common room had Harry's hearing not been heightened.

"I wonder what I'd be if I were an Animagus" Draco mused quietly, his thoughts jumping quickly form one topic to another.

 _Probably a ferret,_ Harry thought wryly.

Draco slid a hand into Harry's fur and left his palm resting on the fuzzy back.

"Soft" he muttered. The Gryffindor's heart skipped a beat and he fought hard against a rising purr.

"I have to see Mother" Draco said after a long minute in which Harry managed to fight his instinct.

Harry's ears perked up in interest. So Draco was going back to the Manor for the holidays after all…

"She's still aware of her surroundings. She's…okay" the blond explained. Harry felt Draco's hand tighten on his back.

"One day, she'll forget who I am… I'll come home and greet her. She'll be frightened, scream and demand that I leave. She'll ask for a name and call the Aurors" Draco imagined, his tone lifeless. Harry understood now what had motivated the Slytherin to drink. It had nothing to do with the festive night.

Draco chuckled bitterly. "Or worse, she'll think I'm Lucius" he said with a derisive laugh and Harry felt a slight tremor from his hand. The Gryffindor cat nestled his small chin on the blond's thigh in a comforting gesture to let him know he was listening.

"I looked up to him….now, I hate him so much" Draco confessed and clenched his jaw tightly. Harry knew Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban for his crimes but he'd never heard anything about him from Draco before. The Daily Prophet was the only source of information he'd had and Harry doubted the blond would have said anything without alcohol lowering his walls.

Harry was glad he was a cat. He wouldn't have known what to say. He offered the blond a small mew instead.

"I don't speak cat, Harry" Draco said softly and Harry's little head snapped up in attention.

 _He just called me Harry!_

He wanted to rub it in Draco's face, make him admit that he cared about him, at least just a little bit, but his feline vocabulary was limited.

Draco didn't seem to notice his slip-up and began petting the cat distractedly. Harry cursed under his whiskers as the roaring sound of a purr resounded in his chest. His eyes still closed, the blond snickered at the sound. When Draco later scratched behind Harry's ears, the black cat melted into a puddle of goo. Harry stayed in the Slytherin's lap for quite some time, enjoying the soft touches and the warmth of his companion. No one seemed to pay attention to them.

"I have a headache" the Slytherin eventually complained. Harry noticed the bottle of rum had vanished from his side, which meant it was past two in the morning.

 _You did drink a ton,_ Harry thought, unsurprised.

Draco stirred. He managed to rise to his feet elegantly while holding on to the Gryffindor cat, hugging him tightly to his chest. Harry didn't complain. He felt pleasantly warm and had a first class view of his captor's biceps.

"What do I do with you?" Draco wondered as he scanned the common room. Its crowd had thinned considerably by now. Harry noticed Mrs Norris sniffing a passed out student and disappearing to find Filch.

 _You can bring me with you to bed_. Harry mentally suggested with his purr now a gentle, steady roll.

"Is it true that cats always land on all fours?" Draco asked him after scouting the room.

Harry's yellow-green eyes met his.

 _What?_ he mewed.

"I guess I'll have to test it" the Slytherin decided. He kissed Harry on top of his head and unceremoniously dropped him to the floor.

Harry yowled in surprise and tumbled ungracefully to the ground.

"I guess not" Draco concluded after watching him struggle.

Harry glared at him, hoping his furry face conveyed his outrage properly. The feeling of the blond's lips on his head almost made up for his cold-hearted drop.

 _You're a git_ , Harry thought.

"Merry Christmas fur ball" Draco said with a small smirk. "I'll see you after the Holidays."

Harry watched him retreat to his room. Before letting the door swing shut, Draco sent him a subtle but noticeably warm smile.

Harry knew he would miss it.


	6. Chapter 6 : Midnight Attack

_Thank you Ocarinadove. Glad I was able to inspire the word adorable :)_

 _Hello Ilamay! Don't worry, things will become clear ;)_

 _Two chapters left after this one. I'm having so much fun._

* * *

As planned, Harry spent Christmas day with the Weasleys. They spoiled him with warm hugs, delicious food and a comfy knitted sweater. The family did its best to cope with the sadness of Fred's absence. Ginny smiled more at Harry, which seemed to indicate she was finally getting over their breakup. Overall, the burrow was having a pretty decent time.

In the late afternoon, Harry was enjoying some tea and treacle tart in a corner of the living room. Ron and Hermione were huddled around him, forming a cocoon of private discussions.

"Oh, I know! He's in love with you but he'd dying and he doesn't want you to get attached and suffer once he's gone!" Ron hypothesized.

"Ron, that is _so_ insensitive" Hermione chastised.

Harry agreed. They were discussing Draco's inability to be emotionally consistent around Harry. So far, he did not like the theories.

"He's clearly just offended you pushed him away after he kissed you" Hermione said with conviction. "Think about it! You're _Harry Potter_! Imagine how intimidating that is for someone whose past is ridden with awful choices."

"I can see that" Ron said with a vigorous nod. "Yeah, it makes sense. He must think it's impossible for you to actually want him. Maybe he thinks you're toying with him."

Harry raised a skeptical brow. "And what about the Slytherin girl?"

He could see the wheels turning inside Hermione's brain now.

"He's trying to make you jealous?" she supplied, unconvinced.

Harry sighed. "Really? That sounds childish."

"Well, it's clear he doesn't give a rat's ass about her. Why else is he with her?" Ron reasoned.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Hermione interrupted. "I'm sorry to say I've seen him offer her chocolate and prepare her tea at breakfast."

"Oh! He's slipping her Amortentia to fake a relationship and get Harry's attention!" Ron supplied.

"Guys," Harry said with exasperation, "that's just ridiculous."

"Then how about this. Malfoy likes you but he never imagined you could like him back so he dealt with his sexual frustration with a one-night stand and Samantha got pregnant. He still likes you but he has to stop himself from showing it because he's responsible for her now."

Harry groaned at the mere thought.

Ron's enthusiasm deflated. "Then I'm out of ideas."

"He's got his final trial coming up this year. You don't suppose he's been warned to stay away from you and that's why he's being strange?" Hermione mused.

"What trial?" Harry asked.

"He's on a sort of probation from the ministry, right? He'll get fully pardoned or be sanctioned depending on the ruling" Hermione explained. "Maybe if news of a relationship with you were to get out, someone would take offense and arrange to send Draco to Azkaban."

Harry paused to consider this. It was a possibility but it didn't explain everything.

"You know, it's probably as simple as him wanting to get a rise out of me for his entertainment" Harry said. "He must have realized I like him at some point and enjoys confusing me."

"Harry, come one! He couldn't keep his eyes off of you during the Winter Ball" Hermione said. "He definitely likes you."

"Did he send you a Christmas present?" Ron asked with excitement.

Harry shrugged. "If he has, it either didn't make it here or it's under a pile of fan stuff back in our dorm."

Harry had secretly hoped to find something from Draco under the Weasley tree on Christmas morning. It was irrational, considering they had no established relationship whatsoever. They couldn't even call themselves friends really and yet he couldn't help but hope.

"So, what did you end up sending him?" Ron asked him eagerly on his second cup of tea.

Harry had mustered his Gryffindor courage to send Draco a gift. He figured it was a nice way to let the blond know he cared. Draco could take it as a friendly gesture or a confession of love. Either way, Harry hoped it would convey his desire for some kind of relationship.

It had taken quite some thinking to come up with a suitable gift. Harry didn't know what the Slytherin wanted or needed. He only knew of his interest for Potions and quidditch. In the end, Harry had gotten an idea from George when he'd visited his joke shop.

"How do you come up with the formulas for all these candies _?"_ he'd asked the freckled-face wizard. Harry had been particularly impressed with the toffee that gave temporary insomnia and the hard candy that stopped you from peeing for twelve hours. He wasn't sure if they were meant for personal use or for terrifying revenges.

George had explained that he sometimes took tips from the published work of a famous Potions Master named Gregor Hitpuckle. The elderly wizard was renowned for his genius skills and he offered to teach private one-day lessons to wizards he thought were worthy of his time. Problem was, very few had ever been considered worthy enough. Harry had written to the Potions Master hoping his fame would be sufficient to gain his attention. He felt a bit hypocritical for doing so considering his constant critique of fame.

"Well?" Hermione nudged, bringing Harry back to the present.

"I got him a weekend with Master Hitpuckle" Harry confessed.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, knowing full well who the wizard was. "Seriously? _The_ Hitpuckle?"

Harry nodded.

"How did you get him to agree?" he asked. "He _never_ takes on people."

"Almost never" Hermione corrected.

"I promised him a date at the park with his great grand-daughter" Harry admitted and Ron laughed at the absurdity of the request. Harry shrugged. If playing in a sandbox with a seven-year old got him a special gift, he didn't care.

* * *

When the sun set and darkness covered the sky, Harry put his robe over his Muggle clothes, said his goodbyes to the family and returned to Hogwarts through the floo network. He stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. McGonagall's office was empty and the headmasters' portraits were snoozing quietly.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered to Dumbledore. The old man smiled in his sleep. He wished the same to Snape's portrait but unlike Dumbledore, the ex-professor woke up. His small sharp eyes flew open and glared at him. Harry grinned in return.

"It's late Potter, go to bed" Severus Snape hissed. As Harry made a move to leave the office, the corner of the professor's mouth rose ever so slightly, twitching into a microscopic smile.

Harry secretly beamed at this and took the marble stairs down.

He was walking quickly through the dark icy hallways, eager to reach his bed and see if Draco had sent a present or not. However, he stopped dead in the middle of the corridor when a tall, imposing figure appeared in his path. Harry's first thought was to hide and investigate but a low voice spoke up first. Its owner was aware of Harry's presence already.

"Harry Potter" the man in front greeted in a malicious tone. His voice was familiar.

"Are you _really_ spending Christmas night alone? I can't believe my luck."

Harry ignored the question. He took his wand out and cast a _Lumos_. The other man winced at the sudden light.

"MuffClaw!" Harry recognized as his eyes also adjusted to the brightness. "What are you doing here?"

"Ministry business" the wizard answered vaguely. Harry's hand tightened around his wand.

"On Christmas night?" he questioned. MuffClaw inclined his head and smiled.

"You see, I've always wanted to test something, Harry Potter" he said as he took a few steps towards the young wizard. The Gryffindor readied himself for danger, sensing something deranged in the famous ministry worker.

"I've been thinking for a while now…are you _really_ that great?" MuffClaw admitted as he eyed Harry curiously. There was a speck of madness in his beady eyes.

Harry did not anticipate MuffClaw's sudden move. In a swift motion, the wizard skillfully sent a disarming charm towards Harry and hit his hand. Harry's wand went flying to the ground and the clacking sound of it echoed through the corridor.

"Surely not, if you've already lost your wand" MuffClaw decided with a nasty grin.

Harry didn't panic although he felt quite bare without his usual protection. He didn't dare look behind him to localise his wand, knowing the insane wizard might attack again.

"Accio Harry Potter's wand" MuffClaw called and the wooden stick flew past Harry to land in the grubby hands of his assailant. The Gryffindor swallowed a curse.

"I've got a few minutes before your precious headmistress picks up on my magical signature and figures out I haven't left" the man said, his grin growing in size.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded calmly.

"To prove to you that I'm worthy of your time. All those letters I've sent you, all those invitations ignored! I'll show you, you'll see…you're not so great as to deny me the respect I'm owed!" MuffClaw barked.

Harry couldn't believe he was being attacked over ignored invitations.

"Apparently, you can withstand the Imperious curse?" MuffClaw said, his mouth in a twisted grin. "How about a darker, unregulated spell?"

Harry wondered if he could manage a wandless _Accio_ and retrieved his wand. Draco had performed wandless magic when he'd been attacked but Harry had never succeeded in doing so. He had no idea how.

 _I need my wand. I want my wand_ , Harry chanted in his head, hoping his desperation would be enough.

" _Obscurior Incendium_ " MuffClaw shouted.

The Gryffindor expertly dodged the curse's black light. He didn't however escape the next one coming at him. Harry closed his eyes in anticipation of pain but the spell seemed to die out, absorbed by his robe's self-sown button. It shone brightly as it engulfed the curse and then the light went out. The button cracked and fell to the ground. At the same time, Harry felt a wand appear in his hand. Its shape seemed different in his palm but he didn't stop to question why.

" _Expelliarmus_!" the Gryffindor yelled in quick retaliation and MuffClaw was disarmed successfully. The old wizard stared at Harry in shock.

"H-how did you…"

" _Petrify_ " Harry shouted in turn, sending the stunned man to the floor. He studied the body for signs of resistance but the old wizard remained completely still.

As MuffClaw had predicted, the headmistress soon found them. By then, Harry had thoroughly restrained the frozen man in tightly bound ropes.

"Oh goodness!" McGonagall gasped at the sight. "Potter, are you all right?" she asked, her gazed travelling between the two. "What have you done to Premier MuffClaw?" she wondered.

"He's not hurt" Harry assured her. "He attacked me so I bound him."

"I thought he'd left" she said, considerably frightened by the unexpected development. "I knew there was something odd about that man. I should have sent him straight back out the door when he visited this afternoon. No one in the ministry works on a holiday" she muttered, angry at herself for being so gullible. It was strange to see her scowl in a powder-blue nightgown and a matching bonnet.

"I'm so sorry, Potter" she apologized to Harry as she levitated the wizard with a spell.

The Gryffindor picked up the cracked button lying on the floor.

"Professor, I think this absorbed MuffClaw's curse when he attacked me. It…saved me. Have you seen anything like it before?" Harry questioned, presenting her with the cracked button.

"Well, no but it's not uncommon to coat objects with protective charms" she answered as she eyed the thing curiously. "It takes a lot of energy but it's feasible."

"Could it have summoned a wand as well?" the Gryffindor asked as he studied the strange wand in his other hand. It felt so familiar and it looked quite like Draco's old wand, except its wood was polished in a different color. Next to his, it seemed much darker with a cherry tint.

"That's unlikely" the headmistress said quite sure of herself. "I'll make sure he gets what he deserves" she promised, staring down at the hovering figure. "Head off to bed and try to get some sleep" she suggested.

"Yes, Professor" he said. Harry had no intention of staying in the cold hallway with the memory of his aggressor. Everything had gone down so quickly it was almost a joke but the danger had been very real. If he was to reflect on it, he would do so in the comforting warmth of his bed.

"I'm grateful to whoever gave you that button, Harry" she admitted with an earnest smile before walking away, a stiff Premier MuffClaw floating behind her.

"Yeah….whoever it was…" Harry muttered to himself when she was gone.

* * *

He stayed awake in bed for most of the night. Between the attack, the mysterious button and the magically materialized wand, Harry didn't have much room for sleep in his mind. He decided to write to his friends about it. Maybe they'd be able to provide a new perspective to his mysteries. His biggest question regarded the cherry-colored wood now lying on his nightstand. Could he really have summoned a stranger's wand? Surely, he wasn't _that_ powerful but how else could he explain its appearance?

At one point, he tried to distract himself by sorting through his presents. If he recognized the names scribbled on their tags, he opened them. He grinned at the contents more often than not. Seamus and Dean had left him a bottle of Amortentia antidote – _"To keep you sane"_ they had written. It was no secret that students attempted to drug Harry all the time. Luna and Neville had given him a plant that ate nightmares. Professor McGonagall had sent him a notebook on how to improve his calligraphy. To be fair, he _was_ pretty messy on paper. Hagrid had baked owl treats to help him bribe the school owls for his mail. They were a bit less freindly than a familiar and Harry wasn't ready to replace Hedwig.

As for Draco…well Draco hadn't sent him anything.

Disappointment was added to the things that kept him awake until sunrise.

The next day, Harry woke up late in the afternoon to the soft hooting of an owl at his window. He could see Hermione's writing on the envelope it carried. Yawning, he threw himself out of bed and grabbed the letter. He gave the owl one of Hagrid's homemade treats in exchange but it rejected it, offended by its beak-breaking properties. Harry gave an apologetic look to the angry owl and thought Hagrid ought to take baking lessons.

When the owl flew off, Harry sat on his covers and read the message. Hermione expressed their concerns for him and asked him once more to stop being silly and come spend the holidays at the burrow. She also promised to research wand apparitions and let him know what she'd find.

 _By the way, I still haven't found anything about Draco's mystery brooch but Ron's dad lent me a different book that looks promising._

Harry sighed. Finding out how the Slytherin had known Harry was an Animagus was proving to be difficult. He wondered if he should just ask Draco again. Now that they were on somewhat decent terms (albeit strange), the blond might be willing to explain.

Harry spent the remainder of his holiday skating on the frozen lake, flying on his broom and strolling about the desolated castle. It wasn't long until he found he missed the company of his friends and surrogate family. He had thought he would enjoy the peace and quiet after years of chaos but his appreciation of isolation hadn't lasted. He was also finding it hard to cope with the lack of news from Draco. He had expected to receive at least a note of thanks for his gift but none had come. Missing the prat, the Gryffindor had unknowingly ventured to the mysterious hall with the Pyncotts. Harry had noticed the nectar they fed on wasn't the same color as usual without its medicinal ingredients. Harry had also noticed that their droppings were missing their typical glistening coat. They were quite dull, like plain rabbit feces.

On his last night alone, Harry's resolve to keep away from Draco's room cracked and he found himself sneaking in the Slytherin's quarters. Burying his nose in the blond's pillow, he detected a faded scent of tea and wood that was characteristic of Draco. Harry wasn't entirely soothed by the fragrance as the warmth that usually accompanied it wasn't present. Nevertheless, he stayed planted there for a while, head resting on the soft pillow and accidentally fell asleep on the satin covers.

The next day, students returned for the new term, refreshed by peaceful holidays. Harry anticipated the arrival of his friends with excitement. As he searched for them in the crowd of students flooding in, he kept an eye out for silky blond hair.

He thought he'd caught a glimpse of it before someone suddenly threw their arms around him.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted him with a warm hug. Ron was right behind her with Ginny.

"Had a good break?" Harry asked them with a bright grin as he returned the warm hug.

"It was brilliant!" Ron said with an equally wide grin. "Hermione and I went skiing!"

Harry listened as Ron explained how he'd managed to slide on the two flat sticks without falling by gluing the pointy front parts together with a subtle charm and making the pizza slice Hermione had suggested. She rolled her eyes at this but her lips were softened by a tender smile.

"Muggle sports are brilliant!" Ron exclaimed in his enthusiastic recalling of his winter adventure.

"What did _you_ do, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Stayed out of trouble" he answered with a cheeky lopsided grin.

She snorted at this and urged them to the common room so they could warm up by the fire.

* * *

"According to my research, you cannot summon a wand like that without being linked to it in the first place" Hermione said after charming their conversation private.

"I don't recognise the wand though" Harry said.

"Do you still have your button? I could try tracking down the sender" she offered as they entered the common room through the pixy portrait.

"It's in my room. I'll go get it"

"Bring the wand too" she suggested.

Harry nodded and headed off to retrieve the items as his friends reserved their favorite seats by the fireplace.

The raven-haired Gryffindor was determined to get answers. Why, even after Voldemort's death, was life subjecting him to hardships and mysteries such as fucking MuffClaw and the magical out-of-nowhere stuff? Clutching fiercely at the cherry-colored wand and slipping the broken button in his pocket, Harry swung the door to his dorm open and nearly hit Draco in the face. The Slytherin was quick to step back however and avoided the door.

"Draco…" Harry breathed out, surprised to see him there. Had he been looking for him?

"Potter, you nearly whacked me in the face, you idiot!" Draco complained.

Harry scowled. What kind of greeting was that? And why did he look so hot?

The Gryffindor took in the blond's attire. Draco was in actual jeans, black ones, with a large forest-green hoodie. It was some kind of twisted taunting hallucination making his blood boil and his hunger flare.

"Uh…Hi…Muggle clothes…"

Harry couldn't articulate a proper sentence. He lowered his gaze, feeling awkward. As he did so, Harry noticed Draco was holding a small vial in his right hand which contained something silvery and cloudy. It looked like a piece of memory.

He didn't have time to inquire about it.

Strong fingers clutched at his arms and Harry whipped his head up to see that Draco was staring at his pocket with a grave expression.

"What happened?" Draco questioned.

"What do you mea.."

"It's gone, the button is gone" Draco said, fisting the front of Harry's robe. "And why do you have my wand?" he added when his eyes rested on the cherry-stained wood. "Are you alright? Who attacked you?"

Harry stared back in shock. "How did you know I was attacked?"

His brain eventually made the necessary connections.

"Did you send me the button?" the Gryffindor questioned, already sure of the answer.

"What happened?" the blond repeated in a firm tone, completely ignoring the other's question.

Harry huffed in frustration. He grabbed the blond's wrists and pulled him through the door for some privacy.

"I'm fine. Did you send me the button, Draco?" he repeated patiently.

They stared at each other for a moment in a battle of wills.

"Yes" the Slytherin admitted reluctantly when it was clear Harry wouldn't back off. He glared at the Gryffindor, daring him to interpret any meaning behind his gesture.

"And this is your old wand, the one I gave back to you?" Harry asked, raising the wood to inspect it further.

Draco nodded.

"Ollivander sent me an owl after Christmas informing me that it had disappeared from his atelier. I left the wand at the shop for subtle alterations and maintenance" Draco explained.

A look of understanding dawned on Harry. "I'm still linked to it! That must be why I was able to summon it. I got attacked by MuffClaw when I was coming back from the burrow on Christmas day. The button protected me from one of his curses and the wand just appeared in my hand" Harry said with a residual hint of disbelief. "I was able to disarm him because of it."

Harry looked to Draco for some kind of support of his theory. He noticed fine lines of anger on the Slytherin's face. Knowing Draco probably wanted to hurt MuffClaw made him feel strangely warm.

"Thank you" he said softly, meeting the furious grey eyes with his calm green ones. "If not for your protection, I suspect I'd be in a hospital right now, if not dead. I'm not sure what that man had in store for me" Harry said, repressing a shiver. Imagine dying by the hands of a pompous bastard after surviving attacks from the darkest of mages!

Draco seemed to share his thoughts.

"Why _did_ you send me that protection?" Harry asked, taking the broken button out of his pocket.

He searched the blond's features, hoping to God his feelings were about to be returned. It was a possibility, wasn't it? Draco actually cared to keep him safe.

"My family owes you. It was a way for me to help" the Slytherin replied.

Harry was disappointed.

"If that's all, why'd you kiss me?"

Again, Draco's shoulder stiffened. "That's in the past" he retorted coolly.

This annoyed Harry immensely. The Slytherin moved to press his hand on the swinging door and exit put Harry grabbed him by the wrist. The angry Gryffindor pulled him back in place, forcing the blond to face him again.

"Am I nothing to you?" Harry growled, determined to get some truth. "Are you toying with me? Or maybe you're just using me to upgrade your image?"

A flicker of disbelief showed through the blond's impermeable mask before it disappeared under sharp discontent. There was a storm of anger and hurt raging in his blackened eyes.

"Glad you think so highly of me" Draco snarled.

Harry recoiled. Admittedly, he could have phrased his question better.

Draco ripped himself away from his grip and reached for the door.

"If you can't think of me as a friend Potter; fuck off!"

Harry watched him leave with heavy regret. No matter what he did, when it came to Draco Malfoy, Harry always felt loss.

* * *

The next day, the Gryffindor zombied his way to classes, dragging his books and quills around like a man drained of his soul. It was almost comical to see him wield his wand with as much firmness in his wrist as Play-Doh. Hermione and Ron were worried by the constant daze he was in.

Instead of having supper in the Great Hall, Hermione (with the help of Ron) pulled Harry to the new Room of Requirement, a quiet place where they could figure out what thoughts were swimming in Harry's brain without being overheard.

"Oh, Harry" Hermione said sympathetically when he'd finished telling them about the fight. "I'm so sorry. Who knew he could be such a-a…" she couldn't find words that were harsh yet respectful enough of Harry's feelings. Her anger deflated.

"I don't get it" Ron grumbled furiously. "I was so sure he had a thing for you."

"If he did, it's long gone" Harry said bitterly.

Ron's eyes narrowed in thought. "There's still something going on in that thick brain of his. I'm sure he's hiding romantic feelings" he insisted.

"He's not interested" Harry snapped, losing his temper. Ron dropped it.

"Do you want me to return his wand for you?" Hermione asked him softly.

"Yes, that would be great" Harry said, calming down a little.

"Did you manage to find out about the brooch?" she wondered.

The gloomy teen shook his head. "Didn't get a chance to ask" he muttered pitifully.

"Considering how angry he got, do you think he'll tell people about your Animagus?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…I don't think so. Not when I know about his mother" Harry reasoned. "I'm sure he hadn't planned on anyone knowing about her illness. The only reason I found out was because he thought I was just a cat when I was snooping around in his room."

A heavy silence fell in the room as its occupants reflected on the situation.

"Well!" Ron said, his loud voice echoing in their secret room, "There's not much we can do about it. Here, have some dessert" he said, pushing a plate of treacle tart in Harry's lap.

Harry stuffed his face with the sugary treat but felt only mildly better. The thought of having to give up on Draco was a hard one to cope with.

* * *

Harry had made a point all year to shower at odd times to avoid an awkward run in with his naked crush. Somehow, his luck had run out. Harry entered the tile-laden room with a white towel wrapped around his torso and froze. From the entrance, he saw Draco alone in one of the stalls, his lower body covered by a panel and hot steam. His chest was exposed, caressed by the falling water. The Gryffindor's heart thudded at the site and desire burned his veins. When he noticed blood tricking down Drac...Malfoy's arm, worry quickly replaced his lust.

"You're hurt" he said out loud without thinking.

Startled, Malfoy's grey eyes darted towards Harry. When he saw who it was standing at the entrance, his shoulders relaxed.

"It's nothing" Draco said in a deeper voice than usual. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine. Feeling self-conscious despite his toned chest, he had to resist the temptation of hiding behind crossed arms.

Harry stared at the origin of Draco's blood, a small cut above his elbow.

"Did they attack you again?"

Malfoy shook his head "No. This one is from a sword tree. I was gathering ingredients in the forest" he answered calmly. "For some reason I don't get ambushed anymore…" he added as an afterthought.

Harry stayed quiet, awkwardly debating if he should leave or stay. In the end, he decided to shower at the furthest possible stall there was, trying not to feel paranoid about the possibility of being scrutinized.

Malfoy wasn't mean to him. He didn't snob him like he expected him to, which made his resolution to stop giving a fuck about him so much harder.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Harry felt compelled to say after a long minute under the water. His voice echoed on the walls before drowning under the noise of the running showers. He more sensed than heard Malfoy's head turn in his direction.

"I'll make sure not to bother you anymore" Harry forced himself to say, however painful it was. He couldn't foresee a friendship working well until Harry managed to kill his feelings and Draco learned to communicate better.

Draco's answer never came and although Harry had entered the showers after him, he was first to leave the steamy room.

* * *

"Looks like you and MuffClaw are in the papers again" Hermione informed him as she surveyed the Daily Prophet during breakfast on Saturday morning.

"I'm getting more mail now" Harry complained, as owls delivered a mountain of envelopes in front of him. His irritation grew when one fell in his bowl of cereal.

"Just be happy you're alive?" Ron suggested with a sympathetic glance at his ruined breakfast.

Harry sighed and pushed his bowl aside. He reached for toast instead and smothered it with jam.

The news about the demented famous Premier MuffClaw had reached publishers by the second day of term, making appearances on the cover of every newspaper since. It boasted about Harry's clever escape and degraded the idiotic ministry employee, now imprisoned in Azkaban.

"There's an article about Draco too" Hermione said after turning a few pages. "His last trial is coming up."

"What? Show me!" Harry said eagerly. He grabbed the page she handed him and scanned it quickly, his eyes searching amongst the news anxiously. He found the article almost immediately.

It was a small paragraph at the bottom of the page, highlighted by a black frame and a moving picture of Malfoy's past trial a month after the war.

 _MALFOY'S FINAL HEARING: GOOD OR EVIL?_

 _The ministry has set a date for Draco Malfoy to receive a final judgment. The trial will be directed by Mr. Falcon Reachtrich_ _Wrick, head of Post War Criminal Affairs. If all ministry-set rules have been adopted by the Death Eater and conditions to his freedom fulfilled, he is expected to be pardoned. However, anonymous tips and a reliable source suggest Mr. Malfoy to be involved in the illegal trafficking of famous Harry Potter's possessions as well as leaking confidential information from Hogwarts by monthly owls. Can the wizarding world really expect a Malfoy to repent? It remains to be seen._

Harry would have laughed had he not suspected the news to be gobbled up by the trusting mass. Malfoy was smuggling his belongings? Where in Merlin's name had that idea come from? As far as he knew, the only thing of his that had ever gone missing was a sock and it was probably lost in the clutter at the bottom of his trunk. Furthermore, the owls that left Hogwarts on Malfoy's orders were carrying medicinal shit to St Mungo's, not confidential information to some secret dark wizard society!

Harry looked to the Slytherin table and his eyes found Malfoy's pale hair and straight back. He was facing the other way. Harry wondered if the handsome teen knew about the anonymous accusations.

 _Probably_ , he thought. Malfoy was sharp like that.

"What does it say?" Ron asked after Harry's attention returned to the Gryffindor table.

"A load of bull" Harry replied vaguely. He passed on the article to his friend and wondered what course of action he could possibly take if more unfounded accusations surfaced in the news. Would he attend Malfoy's trial? Would the blond want him there? Without his defense at the very first trial, Harry doubted Malfoy would have been granted conditional pardon. People didn't seem to care about his circumstances. Harry knew the sour feeling of injustice from his hearing in sixth year and he did not wish for Malfoy to be judged based on lies.

The next morning, Harry skimmed Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet to see if more information had been written. He also looked into the less reliable magazine Luna so fondly read. There was nothing. He repeated this again the following days, determined not to miss anything important. Perhaps it wasn't the best way for him to forget about Dra...about Malfoy but Harry ignored the little warning voice inside his head.

* * *

His DADA class came too soon. Harry normally looked forward to a little defense against the dark arts but not today. They were being tested in the living maze introduced at the beginning of September. It looked eerier now with the snow blending the paths of the horizon into an indistinguishable mass of white.

The students were gathered at the entrance of the maze, waiting for the teacher's explanation.

"This time, rather than to blindfold you, we have managed a spell that will put you in total darkness. Remember, you must use the direction spell you've learned to find your way out. Be warned, your herbology teacher has changed the outline of the maze and it also likes to move. Furthermore, you will be disqualified if you produce any kind of light. In real life, that would give away your position to a potential enemy. No one is to speak during the course of the examination. If you exit the maze in less than an hour, you will receive a pass. You may go" their professor instructed.

They entered the maze one by one according to a random, magically assigned order. Harry was near the end of the line, sandwiched between Dean and a Hufflepuff girl. Once she disappeared into the maze, Harry approached the entrance, waiting for his turn. Nervously, he watched as the snow-covered shrubs engulfed her and shifted around, creating a new labyrinth behind her.

"Merlin…" he heard Dean whisper behind him.

"Go ahead, Mr. Potter" Professor Kurt said with an encouraging smile.

With a horrible sense of déjà vu, Harry walked into the darkness.

 _This is not the Triwizard tournament. Voldemort is dead._ Harry though with all his might. _You've lived through much worse. It's just darkness. You're safe. This is not the Triwizard tournament._ He repeated in his head.

Despite his best efforts to keep calm, Harry felt panic slowly hatching inside his stomach. His breath quickened.

 _Focus on the spell. You can do it. Orbis Sine Lux!_

After his nonverbal incantation, Harry felt a gentle breeze caress him from behind and direct his steps. He also sensed a slight pull at his navel, beckoning him to advance. His spell was working.

 _See? I can do it._ He thought nervously. Harry wished Hermione and Ron were somewhere near, even if they were forbidden to communicate. The thought of being alone in a dark maze was unsettling.

 _After everything you've accomplished, you're afraid of shrubs in the dark?_ Harry though critically.

After ten minutes of wondering, Harry began hearing footsteps in the distance. He couldn't say how far they were but there was definitely a student near him. They traveled the same path for a few minutes, until the maze rustled alive and shifted, efficiently separating them. Harry cast his direction spell again in case his path had been blocked. The gentle breeze along with the pull made him turn around, walk five steps and shift abruptly to the left. He was doing a good job at keeping his breathing in check but he could feel his heart beating madly in his chest.

As he advanced, the ground began to soften and the cracking noise of frozen leaves died, no longer accompanying his every step. This part of the earth felt thick and muddy. His spell abruptly expired and at his next step Harry fell into a pit with a muffled scream.

 _It's okay. The teacher wouldn't put anything dangerous in here and no one is trying to kill you for fuck's sake!_

His body didn't seem to keep up with his reasoning. His breathing was harsh and his chest was squeezing painfully. He heard footsteps again. They were hurrying towards him and Harry figured it was the teacher coming to see which pathetic student was having a panic attack. He bit back a curse.

Professor Kurt stopped right at the border of his pit. Harry expected her to light a Lumos to check up on him but instead, Harry heard the sounds of ruffled clothes as she knelt to the muddy ground and then he felt a warm hand brush over his arm.

Harry shivered at the touch. He had no idea how, but he knew then that it wasn't Professors Kurt coming to his rescue. It was Malfoy. Draco was with him.

He heard him lean over and as Harry drew another choppy breath, the familiar soothing scent of fresh wood and tea occupied his senses.

No one spoke. Draco pulled on his arm and Harry pushed himself up, hoisting his body over the ridge of the pit with his help. It wasn't very deep. In fact, if Harry hadn't been busy hyperventilating, he would have managed to climb his way out on his own.

Once up and on his feet, Harry felt Draco's hand slide to his shoulder and rub it gently. Harry's nerves curiously vanished at the touch. He was breathing normally again, the painful sensation in his chest gone.

They walked in the darkness side by side for a while. During that time, Harry's heart did weird things but it had nothing to do with the absence of light in an unfamiliar territory. At one point, they were separated by the maze's shenanigans and Harry held on to the thought of Draco's warmth as he navigated the rest to the way on his own. He found the exit ten minutes before the hour was up.

"Very good, Mr. Potter" Professor Kurt said, beaming at him when he crossed the finishing line. He joined Hermione and Ron who had been waiting amongst the successful students.

"You're a mess, Harry" Hermione said as she took in the mud covering his robes. It was even in his hair.

"Yeah" Harry agreed, assessing the damage.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Well done!" Professor Kurt praised and Harry immediately looked towards the exit. His eyes caught Draco's for a second but the blond looked away to the teacher welcoming him out. Harry noticed there was mud on Draco's knees and robes, confirming his presence by the pit.

Hermione noticed the sudden look of longing in her friend's features and tried to regain his attention.

"Ron is joining me in the library later. Will you come with us, Harry?"

There was a pause.

"Why not" the Gryffindor muttered a moment later. He was still openly staring at the muddy Slytherin.

 _Anything to distract me from him._

* * *

Harry sat with his friends in the library and stared at the nearby shelve, his mind far away, lingering in the maze. It was curious how Draco (it was hard to call him Malfoy, as he should) had been nearby. Just like his first time in the chaotic mass of shrubs, the blond had picked up on his frantic breathing. Once again, Harry had to wonder if the Slytherin Prince cared about him or simply felt indebted to him. The Gryffindor remembered those long fingers resting firmly on his shoulder, softening his anxiety with a reassuring heat. He had felt safe. Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, long term nemesis and confusing prat made him feel safe!

"Harry, sign this." Hermione said, bringing him back to the present. He looked at what she was handing him. It was a relatively long text written in her elegant script on a perfectly wrinkle-free parchment. At the bottom of the text, he noticed his friends' signatures.

"What's this for?" Harry asked warily, reluctant to support anything odder than SPEW.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to explain. Just hurry up and sign it!" she urged him impatiently. "Don't you trust me?"

Harry had the strange feeling he should read the content of the hefty parchment, even if he _did_ trust her. He looked to Ron, expecting him to grimace and give away the nature of his girlfriend's request but he actually nodded, encouraging him to sign.

Harry scribbled his name at the bottom. He was trying to read the first paragraph for a hint when Hermione ripped the parchment from his hands and placed it in an envelope with an odd seal.

"I wanted to read that" Harry complained.

Hermione ignored him. She placed the envelope between two random pages of the thick book in front of her to protect it from creases. She got to her feet and started shoving her belonging into her bag.

"Where are you going? We just got here" Harry wondered.

"We've been here for an hour already. You were daydreaming so you probably haven't noticed. I've got to go. You and Ron can stay if you want."

She was about to close her heavy looking book and hug it to her chest when Harry noticed the page in was open to.

"Wait!" he whispered urgently, "What's that?"

Hermione followed Harry's gaze and her eyes landed on the drawing of an old-looking silver brooch. Its center held a perfectly cut emerald stone.

"Oh, that's the Purity Brooch. It's an heirloom that was discarded in the 1890's after causing chaos in the engagement of pureblood families. Why? What's wrong, Harry?"

"That's the brooch Draco had when he found out about my Animagus!"

Hermione frowned. "That's not possible. It has nothing to do with revealing Animagi."

"Can I have it?" Harry asked eagerly, pre-emptively reaching for her tome.

"You won't find much about it in this" she said, snatching her book and balancing it on her hip. "Try looking at – _Infamous Artifacts and the Hidden Unknowns_ " she suggested and flicked her wand to create a magical thread that would lead him to the reference in question. "But Harry…"

Harry ignored the rest of her speech and launched himself forward, urgent curiosity driving his steps.

"Thanks" he shouted over his shoulder. Madam Pince sent him a nasty glare.

He hurried to the book at the end of the thread and took it. Looking through the table of contents was painfully long but rewarding. Harry found a page titled _-The Purity Brooch_. He didn't bother finding a seat. He stood where he'd found the book and read.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Purity Brooch

_Hello wonderful readers!_

 _Thank you for the amazing reviews :D_

 _Nilya-Naomi : Thanks for following this story, I'm sorry for making you anxious! I don't do it on purpose, I swear!_

 _geekymom : Thank you once again ;)_

 _WilheminaGrubblyPlank : I have no idea if it's my tired brain or spellcheck. Either way, thanks for pointing it out :D I will correct it! I'm sorry for giving you anxiety, hope this chapter makes up for it_

 _Shadow and Moonlight : thanks :) Here's more!_

 _mel : Thank you :3_

* * *

The first information he picked up from the book was the alternative names given to the Purity Brooch.

Apparently, ancient wizards also referred to it as MevanDukent's Emerald or the White Vow Stone.

He read on.

 _Crafted in 1578 from an emerald harvested in the caves of Chivor - Columbia, pure-blood supremacist MevanDukent offered the magical stone to his fiancée Mathilda Golohov as proof of his worth and devotion to her bloodline. Magical properties of the jewel led to its eventual use in solidifying alliances between pure-blood families. The bro…_

"Mr. Potter!" an angry voice whispered.

Harry jumped out of his skin. He looked to the side and found a very miffed Madam Pince glaring at him. She had come out of nowhere and the intense coloring of her cheeks clearly conveyed her strong disapproval of Harry's conduct.

"What is _so_ important that you feel the need to upset the peace of this library with your shouting and frantic running?" she questioned with a sour expression.

A sheepish look replaced Harry's surprise and he hoped his expression would get her off his case. Madam Pince huffed in annoyance and leaned over his shoulder to peer down at his book. Her eyes explored its content and her features brightened when she noticed the drawing of the brooch among the text.

"Oh, I haven't thought about the Purity Brooch in a long time" she whispered with a smile as she admired the jewel. "I didn't know teachers were giving assignments on it. It's so old; no one speaks of it nowadays."

Harry gave the librarian an incredulous look.

"You know about the Purity Brooch?" he questioned.

"Yes, I happened to have researched it in my sixth year at Hogwarts, back when I was a student myself. It was a long time ago but I still remember it" she said with a fond expression.

The Gryffindor considered the hooked-nosed woman for a moment. Perhaps she could finally be of use to someone. He gave up on the book and turned to her for information.

"What does it do exactly?" he questioned, hoping she could shed light on the mystery.

She raised a finger. "One moment, Mr. Potter" she said in a quiet voice. She took her wand out and cast a soundproofing spell over them.

"There. Now we won't disturb anyone."

She looked pointedly at Harry and his sheepish look returned.

"The main idea behind the brooch is that it drains continuously from the owner's magical core in exchange for protection against rudimentary curses" the witch explained.

Harry digested the information and frowned. This did not explain much.

"Is there something else?" he pressed, hopeful.

Her paper-thin skin creased. "Well...the emerald encased in the silver solely recognize the magical signature of its owner. Although ownership can be transferred, anyone that is not the current master of the brooch is harmed if they come in contact with it."

Harry's confusion doubled. He was definitely not the owner of the brooch and yet he had not been harmed when he had pressed his paw to it. Why?

"Are there any exceptions?" Harry asked, "What if someone accidentally touches the jewel?"

Stars appeared in the librarian's eyes. She looked to the image in Harry's book with a frightening amount of reverence.

"Of course there are! Aside from its master, anyone from their respective bloodline is spared from its attacks."

Harry felt a wave of nausea hit him. His complexion paled at the thought of being related to Draco. Harry knew it wasn't the case but he did not appreciate the momentary doubt his mind had just suffered.

"Anything else?" he asked after dismissing the unpleasant thought of consanguinity.

"Yes, the best part!" she answered with a dreamy expression. She lowered her gaze to the page of the book Harry still held open. "Look here" she said, pressing her finger under a particular paragraph.

Harry read it.

 _Should the master of the brooch choose to officially marry a witch or wizard into the family, or should they harbor genuine love for another magical being, the jewel will emit a harmless light under the combined magical signatures of the concerned parties, as a form of acceptance._

Madam Pince watched Harry intently, eagerly waiting for him to finish so she could comment on the content. A moment passed. The Gryffindor looked up from the page, his expression unreadable.

"It's so romantic, isn't it?" she said with a shy blush that gave color to her parchment skin, "It's why I chose to write about it in the first place. All the girls in our class used to fantasize about handsome wizards proving their love to us with…"

"Excuse me" Harry interrupted suddenly. He pushed the book into Madam Pince's arms and left the insulating bubble she'd created.

"I'm sorry, I need to go" he said without looking back. He missed her affronted look as he marched out of the aisle. With a thudding heart, he let the information sink in and take on a meaning.

Harry laid out the facts. That night, the brooch had shone.

Draco had known it was Harry inside the black cat because his magic had combined with his to create light.

Shit…

That meant Draco loved him.

There was no other explanation. Harry would have been hurt by the contact otherwise.

He ran. It was seven in the evening as he burst into their common room, panting uncontrollably. He surveyed the busy gatherings by the fireplace and felt reality hit him. With all the students to witness his every move, Harry couldn't possibly find Draco and confront him now.

His disappointment was briefly lived as he remembered something.

"I'm a goddamn Animagus" he muttered under his ragged breath. He chided himself for not thinking of it in the first place.

Harry turned on his feet and retraced his steps more calmly, exiting through the portrait. Hidden away in a dark nook of the cold castle, Harry transformed into a small black cat with determined eyes.

He had no plan. He was going to wing it like he usually did and if something went wrong, he'd try mewing his way out of it.

Harry's little paws carried him back to the painting.

The gardening pixie looked at him funny.

"I just let you in not long ago, I think..." she pondered in her high-pitched voice, "but you look different…"

 _Acid Candlesticks_ Harry thought with all his might. He'd learned with time that the painting somehow detected his magical signature despite his change of shape, albeit the pixie was always confused. Sometimes, she opened the path for him, sometime she did not. Harry wasn't sure if his mental recital of the password played a part in it or not.

"You're cute, so I'll let you in" she sniffed haughtily before returning to her watering. The portrait opened and Harry kept himself from scratching its frame.

 _I'm not cute, I'm majestic!_

Draco was not among the students lounging in the common room. No matter, Harry thought. He had the Marauder's map to find him. He ninja-ed his way to his belongings, successfully unnoticed by his peers. With his sharp teeth, he managed to open his trunk and dunk his little head into its mess. Underneath the clutter, he found the precious parchment of mischief. Harry pulled it out and opened his mouth to pronounce the special phrase before hissing at his own stupidity. How was he supposed to reveal the map if all he could say was a pitiful mew?

His little ears picked up the sound of a page being turned. Neville was in the room, reading a book about shrubs, like Harry had suspected him to be at this time of day. Neville was a creature of habit. Although the future botanist hadn't noticed the cat messing about in Harry's trunk, he was bound to notice Harry suddenly materializing out of thin air. He'd have to do without the map. The Gryffindor cat shoved it back into the trunk and left the room. The next best thing was to wait for Draco under his bed.

He sneaked quite easily into the Slytherin's quarters. Once inside though, he bumped into a pair of legs and yowled from the surprise.

"Oh, it's you again" Conner's amused voice said. Unsurprisingly, the teen shared the room with Draco.

"Sorry about that, I was just on my way out" he apologized.

The teen bent down to pet Harry in greeting. It took the Gryffindor every bit of self-control not to lash out at the friendly gesture. The feeling of anyone but Draco stroking his fur felt horribly wrong. Thankfully, it didn't last long and Conner was on his way out, leaving Harry alone in the darkness of the desolated room.

He skillfully jumped onto Draco's bed and snickered mockingly as his paws felt the soft fabric covering it. The spoiled git was the only one who'd bothered replacing Hogwarts' bedding by a set of his own high-end sheets. Merlin how he loved knowing those trivial things about Draco.

Something shiny caught Harry's attention. It was on the blond's nightstand, carefully cradled into a padded midnight jewelry box. It was a silvery thread of memory gently swimming in a glass tube. It looked quite like the vial Draco had held in his hand during their argument on his first day back from the Christmas holidays.

What could it be? Harry itched to know.

Before he could make a move to approach it, Draco entered the room. The tall teen was calm and collected as his sharp grey eyes landed on Harry. Conner must have mentioned his presence to him.

Harry suddenly felt quite nervous.

The blond took his wand out and froze the door shut with an advanced spell. Harry knew it wouldn't budge until Draco released it. It was both impressive and terrifying. When Draco added to his spell a muting property, Harry anxiously wondered if it was to muffle his cries for help.

"Potter…" the Slytherin drawled and Harry sighed in relief as Draco stowed his wand away. "Care to explain why you're here shedding fur all over my bed?"

Harry would have rolled his eyes. His sheets were still perfectly clean, thank you very much.

Without prompting, Harry turned back into his human form.

"Hey…" he greeted the blond awkwardly. He would have come up with something cleverer to say had his heart not been beating erratically. It was very distracting.

"Well?" Draco nudged impatiently.

He was gorgeous under the faint moonlight of the room, Harry thought.

"Uh…I wanted to ask you; that night, when you realized it was me; when you realized I was the cat…how did you know?"

Harry took a deep breath and waited.

Draco looked taken aback by the question and Harry detected a hint of apprehension in his silver eyes. For a good moment, Draco seemed to look for a plausible explanation; an alternative to the truth.

"It was the emerald brooch, wasn't it?" Harry proposed softly.

Draco's impassive face twitched almost imperceptibly at this but Harry was pretty good at reading him. The blond seemed afraid. Harry wondered what could be so horrible about loving him. Was it the fame? His status?

"The Purity Brooch, MevenDukent's Emerald, the White Vow Stone…" Harry listed patiently, "You're its current master, aren't you?"

It wasn't really a question.

The handsome blond stared back at him for a long time until very slowly, resignation melted away his tight features. He watched Harry with an air of defeat. Draco was smart enough to know; the Gryffindor had figured it out.

 _Fuck…_ Harry thought in that moment, _He really_ does _love me._

A soft uncontrollable smile pulled at Harry's lips.

"You're such a liar" the Gryffindor accused with a grin.

Draco seemed confused by the mismatched expression and words.

"You lying, stubborn, idiotic, confusing, impossible prat!" Harry added, his tone now laced with affection.

He took a step and another and one more. Guided by his pressing need, Harry's hands grabbed the front of Draco's perfectly pressed shirt and pulled the blond roughly towards him. Finally, he took what he'd been yearning for. Harry kissed him. He felt soft lips move beneath his in a quiet gasp before they molded to his in a surprisingly gentle caress. It was infinitely better than his memory had given it credit. Harry would later describe it as a slow dark fire finally roaring to life within him, burning in victory at last.

When Draco slid his hands over him to grab his messy, unruly hair, they gave rise to intense shivers that rivaled those of the most shilling winters. The pressure against his lips grew firm as the kiss turned urgent. Harry felt the wetness of a skilled tongue against his bottom lip and granted it entrance with eagerness. He anticipated the blond's taste with excitement, impatient to be reacquainted with it. Draco's tongue slid sensually against his and it was just as sweet as he'd remembered it. He moaned at the sensations elicited by their exchange. Why had he been denied this? How had he managed to stay sane without it?

Draco took a step forward and dropped them on to his bed. Instead of feeling trapped under him, Harry felt nothing but increasing need. It was such a relief to be craved. Harry had feared rejection even after his discovery in the library.

His heart hammered against his rib cage, pumping through his veins a fiery lust with no control. Draco continued to assault his lips, swallowing his gasps and barely letting him catch his breath. At one point he caught Harry's wrists and pinned them above his hands. The Gryffindor arched into the body above him, grinding his hips for some much needed friction. The Slytherin groaned at the sudden sensation against his erection and released his lips.

"Harry" he panted in the crook of his neck as he struggled for air. The dizzying sensation of Draco's hot breath ghosting over Harry's skin was lost beneath the insane heat that arose from his spoken name.

"You'll be the death of me" the blond rasped and one of his hands freed a wrist to slide sinfully under Harry's shirt.

"Mhhhh…what?" Harry moaned under the gliding touch. Through the haze of pleasure, he struggled to register the blond's words.

"W-why do you say that?" he managed to ask before gasping. Draco bit the side of his neck, not hard enough to bleed but definitely hard enough to drive him insane.

Draco stopped his ministrations and lifted his head to find dark green eyes.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe you'll be mine" he said with a hint of bitterness. His voice was raw from want and Harry quite loved it.

He reached for the blond's jaw with his free hand and stroked it with a careful touch of his calloused fingers. Draco's stormy eyes darkened further as the caress continued to his neck. Harry slid his hand up into the soft hair and pulled the Slytherin's head down to capture the irresistible lips above him once more. He kissed slowly, languidly, yearning to share the earnest sentiment in his complete surrender.

"And why not?" Harry challenged heatedly when he broke the kiss. The tangles of their harsh breaths carried in them a familiar scent that Harry was only just registering. Wood from a deep forest freshly showered in autumn rain and the expensive leaves of the finest teas. Harry had no doubt Amortensia would never smell as good as Draco, even if it tried.

The blond chuckled but the beautiful sound carried the heavy weight of bitterness still. Harry frowned and felt his heart squeeze. Draco lifted himself on his forearms so he could stare into the emerald eyes again.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? The Golden boy and a Death Eater? Are you actually prepared to face the chaos that would ensue? You're embarrassed enough to let your friends see you with me. How could you possibly want me on the long run?"

Harry remembered with painful guilt when he'd pushed Draco away in the corridors of the school just before Ron and Hermione had found them. Harry had panicked, not willing to have his sexuality discussed by the school. He hadn't known who was finding them. He hadn't taken Hermione's words seriously but he supposed his haste in ending their first kiss had indeed been mistaken for a rejection. Especially when Draco had no idea his friends actually approved of him as Harry's potential lover.

"And I'm not naive enough to think you'd wait for my term in Azkaban to end" the blond said with a wounded expression.

Shock jolted Harry awake like a bucket of iced water.

"What do you mean, term in Azkaban?" he asked fearfully. His free hand unconsciously held on to Draco's sleeve, his only anchor to him.

"I have a hearing next week and nothing is ruling in my favor. Suffice to say, a relationship with Harry Potter would definitely add oil to the fire" the blond said, shoving his emotions behind a rehearsed mask of indifference.

Harry remembered Hermione's musings and the article she had found in the Daily Prophet. Damn she was good with her theories.

He focused his attention on Draco.

"No one is touching a single hair of yours" he said. With a swift display of strength, he reversed their positions and pinned the blond to the mattress.

"I don't frickin' care anymore. I'll bite their heads off if I have to. You're not going to Azkaban" Harry said and paused. "By the way, Hermione and Ron have been on your side for ages now. They know I love you."

Draco's eyes widened by a fraction and his mask gradually cracked. A tense moment passed in which he studied the fiery determination in the Gryffindor's eyes. Draco felt then that whatever Harry was promising, he would undoubtedly deliver, no matter how impossible it seemed. He couldn't find a hint a deceit in the Gryffindor's expression.

Draco broke the tense silence with an unexpected laugh. The unfamiliar sound reached Harry ears like a clear bell and he felt his anger curiously evaporate.

"You're a cat, not a vicious tiger" the blond said with a loving snicker.

Harry frowned. "I'm a Gryffindor, you git. I'm practically a lion. And I can be as deadly as a snake if need be" Harry gloated.

Draco looked unimpressed.

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Harry knew he'd waste precious time convincing the Slytherin Prince that he could have been sorted into Salazar's house. Instead, Harry put his time to good use. He pressed his hips down on Draco's to make him hiss.

"See? I can be sly" Harry teased with a triumphant grin. He barely had time to bathe in the feeling of victory before the tables turned. He yelped as Draco skillfully trapped him beneath his deliciously toned chest and breathed hotly into his ear.

"In my book, it's the snake that eats the lion..."

* * *

Harry woke up to sunshine streaming in his room. It only took a moment for him to correct his thought. It was not his room, but rather Draco's. Even without his glasses on, he could tell the layout was slightly different and the sheets in which he slept were tremendously soft. The memory of his night sneaked up on him as he registered the heat of another body radiating in his back. Harry noticed one pale arm casually thrown over his side, keeping him in a loose embrace. His eyes paused on the blurry patch of black on the forearm. He knew it was the Dark Mark.

Harry had thought their scars would slow down their passionate tryst with difficult reminiscing. Instead, Draco had simply kissed his forehead and Harry had run his fingers up the tainted arm before tracing the fine scars on the pale chest with his tongue.

He felt Draco stir and shivered when the blond's ticklish breath ghosted over the back of his neck. Harry felt heat slowly build in his abdomen, plunging him into a state of arousal rivaling the one lived mere hours before.

"'Morning" Draco muttered, pulling Harry closer to him. His voice was lower and groggy from sleep. It had as much effect on Harry's cock as the feeling of Draco's skin caressing his.

The Gryffindor couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. He was impossibly happy; to a point where he feared it would all suddenly end. He had never gotten to be _this_ happy.

"Hey" he greeted back.

They stayed in bed for a moment, not daring to end their comfortable embrace. Eventually, Harry began to wonder how they were still alone in the room. He reached for his glasses and slid them over the bridge of his nose. A faint rosy color brushed his cheeks as he remembered how Draco had intently studied the green of his eyes after removing the spectacles.

Harry peered at the bed next to theirs. It was empty. He twisted around while slightly raising himself up on an elbow and saw that the other beds were equally vacant. His gaze dropped to Draco and he found relaxed features framing sunlit silver eyes. The Slytherin was watching Harry curiously with one of his subtle smirks.

"Did we lock them out for the entire night?" Harry asked while willing his heart to calm down. It seemed to take on a life of its own around the blond.

Draco's gaze shifted briefly to the door.

"Looks like it" he said, seemingly unconcerned.

"Do we just…walk out?" Harry wondered, picturing the angry reception they might have upon exiting the room.

Draco watched him for a bit. Harry couldn't quite place the emotion he saw flicker in the grey eyes.

The blond seemed to dismiss whatever thought had crossed his mind.

"I have something for you" he said, forgetting Harry's question.

A long dark brow lifted in interest.

Draco brushed his toned chest over Harry's to reach for something on his nightstand. Harry's breath hitched at the sudden contact and he caught the cocky smirk on the Slytherin's lips. Draco knew exactly what effect he had on him.

The blond settled back into place and presented Harry with the clear vile his cat eyes had noticed the evening before.

"Merry Christmas" Draco said quietly, watching the surprise and curiosity light up Harry's features.

The dark-haired teen took the vile and carefully balanced it between his thumb and index finger to eye its content.

Harry wasn't sure what to ask first.

A Christmas present? Now?

Was it a memory? If so, what about?

"It's a memory" Draco confirmed. "Not quite the kind of thing you send by owl" he added with a small smile. "I wanted to give it to you sooner, but…"

Harry nodded in understanding. He remembered the vial in Draco's hands that time. He had probably wanted to give it to him on the day Draco had returned to the castle from his holidays. They had fought instead.

The blond slid a hand through Harry's tangled hair, dragged it down to the back of his neck and leaned in to kiss him. The pressure on Harry's parted lips was soft and caring. Draco withdrew before he could answer his kiss.

"Thank you…" the blond said, taking in the bright green of Harry's eyes. "..for arranging a weekend with Hitpuckle. It's…unheard of" he finished with such sincerity that Harry feared Draco had fallen ill.

"Yeah…" Harry said lamely, berating himself afterwards for his inability to articulate his thoughts every time Draco caught him off guard.

"So…what memory is this?" Harry remembered to ask. The glowing silver was swimming in its vial, calling his attention.

"It's one of my mother's" Draco answered. Harry noticed his shoulders tense. He wondered how the woman was doing. Draco hadn't spoken about her since the night of the Winter Ball.

"We spent Christmas gathering her memories to help her recollect things later on" he explained. "We duplicated the important ones. She's still doing well, so it was the right time for it."

"And you're giving me one her memories?" Harry asked, incredulous. It seemed like such a precious and personal thing to give to someone she barely knew.

Draco smiled in understanding. "Once you see it, you'll know why she agreed to share it with you" he said, adding to the mystery.

"I don't have a penseive" Harry admitted.

"I do" Draco said. He grabbed his wand and flicked it. Without a word, a marble-like basin flew out of a drawer and carried itself over to their bed.

"Your magic is remarkable" Harry said, impressed. Draco gave him a smug look but didn't comment.

Harry felt immense satisfaction in knowing Draco's magic was in a way equal to his. The blond didn't worship him for defeating Voldemort nor did he rely on him for protection. Draco was independent and resourceful. He'd managed to disarm students without his wand, for Merlin's sake! Harry found that incredibly arousing.

"I'll leave you to it." Draco said as he sat up. "While you visit the memory, I'll go face the angry mob likely whining in the common room."

"Right" Harry sighed as he remembered that the door was still strongly spelled shut. The guys would kill them.

The Gryffindor was very tempted to keep Draco from leaving the bed. He wouldn't have minded spending the day between the sheets with him but he knew all too well their absence would attract the attention of the headmistress and he had quite a few qualms about her barging in on their naked endeavors.

Harry sat up. He watched his handsome lover slip out of bed and casually throw close on. Wavering between admiration and jealousy, Harry noted how perfect he was in the light of day despite a busy night. His blond hair was out of place but it looked just as good. Harry's hands ached to grab it.

Draco threw his robe on and clasped it with the small brooch from the inside. Hidden under the fabric, it was less likely to touch someone and accidentally curse them.

"Where did you get the Purity Brooch from?" Harry asked. It was a curious object to own.

"It's been passed down a few generations in my family. Lucius left it behind before his imprisonment and my mother gave it to me for protection" he explained.

"Protection?"

"Let's just say I'm not well liked" Draco said with a faint smile. "It doesn't protect completely, but it helps."

Harry understood. His eyes briefly fell to where the Dark Mark was but a sleeve covering it now.

Done dressing, Draco walked up to him.

"See you later, Harry."

He kissed his forehead, slowly grazed his lips over his left cheek and dragged them to Harry's lips, capturing them softly. Harry felt his skin heat up instantly. He nearly whined when Draco pulled back. Darkened grey eyes stared back into his and a signature smirk met Harry's pout.

Then Draco walked to the swinging door. He glanced over his shoulder to catch Harry's eyes before leaving. He had a foot through the door when Harry blurted out something.

"You can tell them, you know…about us…" the Gryffindor decided. It was scary. The world would know he was gay. They would know he loved Draco. They might hate Harry. They might try to harm them. But heck, the world would know Draco was his. He would belong to Harry. That thought was more than enough incentive.

Something in Draco's features changed. Apart from the obvious smile he gave Harry (obvious to him because he knew him so well by now) the lines of his face seemed to lighten. It was almost as if a secret burden had been lifted.

"Okay" the blond replied and the way he stared back at Harry gave the Gryffindor angry butterflies.

Once Draco had left, the dark-haired teen looked to the pensive in his lap and poured the memory into it. Once the vial was completely empty, Harry took a deep breath and dove into the sliver threads.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Potions Master & His Cat

_Last Chapter!_

 _Thank you so much for sticking around!_

 _PS: For those of you who have tolerated my spelling mistakes, thank you! I review the chapters multiple times but more often than I'd like, some escape me. I'll blame it on the fact that English is not my maternal language. It's a continuous challenge! I'll read the chapters again to correct them once I have well rested eyes._

 _FruityW0LF : Thank you for your high praise, it's really amazing! And I shall check up on chapter 7 for those spelling mistakes. Many thanks :D_

 _mel: Sorry but this is the only story line left! Hope it's enough and thanks for your review :3_

 _geekymom : xoxoxox :D_

* * *

Harry found himself in a small cozy shop filled to the brim with baby accessories and clothing. If he looked in front, there were wooden shelves cluttered by an impressive amount of miniature shoes. On his right, he faced a wall with magically suspended quidditch outfits and pointy hats for toddlers. To his left stood more shelves displaying hardcover books mixed in with odd colorful toys Harry had never seen before. Between the nearby shelves, he spotted a young looking Narcissa Malfoy with a very pregnant belly. She was holding a book and staring down at its cover in thought. Harry read its title: "Magical Skills in Early Childhood: Accidental Magic and Early Schooling". She put the book back in its respective place and looked up. Her gaze travelled lazily through the clutter of the shop and Harry followed it curiously, waiting for something to transpire. When her eyes grew slightly larger, Harry knew something was about to happen. Mrs. Malfoy quietly slid behind a shelf and peered around it to spy into the distance at what she had spotted. Harry followed her example and his eyes widened in surprise. His mother, also pregnant, was perusing the clothes near the clerk's register. He recognized her by the reddish hair and her kind features. His mom was holding a hand to her protruding belly, unconsciously caressing it as she felt the fabric of a powder blue shirt between her fingers. A warm and precious feeling wrapped around Harry's heart.

Before he could wonder if she was alone, he heard a bell ring as a customer swung the shop's door open. His father entered and walked to his mother with a wide grin stretching his lips.

"Lily, you said you wanted just a quick look" James said with humor and kissed the top of her head. "I've had time to go to the bank and you're still here" he admonished.

"Everything is so adorable! I can't resist. Look at this ensemble!" Lily defended, showing him a matching pair of pants and sweater with little wands shining on a midnight blue background. Her husband rolled his eyes while smiling at her antics.

"We already have fifteen of them at home and the baby's not even born yet" James pointed out.

"I know" she groaned in defeat. Reluctantly, she placed the garment back in its pile.

"You must be somewhat close to your due date" the clerk said to her. He'd been following their exchange with amusement.

Lily smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Yes, it's in a little over two months, at the end of July" she said, smiling down at her belly. James followed her gaze, a sparkle of pride in his eyes.

"'You have a name yet?" the wizard asked the couple.

"Yes" Lily said, "It's Harry."

"A boy then! Congratulations" the clerk said cheerfully.

"Thank you" his mother replied kindly.

"That dark blue outfit would probably look lovely on little Harry" the clerk suggested with a wink. "How about I give you a discount?"

Lily looked to James. His father sighed heavily and took his money out. The scene made Harry's grin grow impossibly wider. He watched as his parents payed for the clothing and left the shop. Then, Mrs. Malfoy's memory ended.

Harry was thrown out of the pensieve and he stared back at the silver swirls dumbstruck.

Draco couldn't have possibly given Harry a better gift.

* * *

Many things happened in the following days.

For one, Harry learned that Samantha's involvement with Draco had nothing to do with love. Not true love, anyways. There was definitely a potion involved but contrary to Ron's musings, Draco was not feeding Amortentia to the girl. He was feeding her the antidote.

To understand the predicament Draco was in, the blond had first reminded Harry of Samantha's surname: Wrick.

It was familiar. Harry had taken a moment to make a connection to Mr. Falcon Reachtrich Wrick, the head of Post War Criminal Affairs.

In other words, Samantha's father was the man in charge of Draco's trial.

After the dance practice for the Winter Ball, she had become unnaturally clingy and lovesick. Suspecting a love potion, Draco had fed her the antidote in her tea. It had worked but not lasted. With some sharp observations, the blond had eventually deduced that someone was regularly slipping her the potion and targeting him through it.

"What purpose could they have for doing that?" Harry wondered when Draco explained this.

Draco shared his theory.

"Any association between his daughter and I could influence the outcome of the trial. It could be seen as an attempt on my part to gain favor through his daughter's support. Alternatively, it would anger the head judge to hear that his daughter seems smitten with a Death Eater; particularly one bearing the undeserved reputation of a player. Either way, the problem is I haven't managed to figure out who's behind the constant spiking of her food."

Harry solved the mystery the very next day using his invisibility cloak and Hermione's bank of tracking spells. He quickly identified Frederick Daniels, a fifth year Ravenclaw, as the culprit. Upon questioning, the boy's hatred for Death Eaters was uncovered. His muggle born parents were dead, killed by Voldemort's pawns during their service at the ministry and the boy had found a form of revenge in targeting Draco. His strategy was kind of pathetic but Harry could sympathize with the poor orphan. They decided to have mercy on the student. Nevertheless, Harry and Draco kept a record of his confession just in case. To Harry's immense satisfaction, Samantha never again wondered near his Slytherin.

A couple of days later, Draco randomly pulled Harry in for a kiss in front of the entire body of students present for breakfast. The news of their relationship spread faster than Fiendfyre.

Eventually, Headmistress McGonagall had to place a new protection charm against all incoming mail to the castle. As a consequence, the thousands of letters dedicated to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy did not make it to the breakfast table. Instead, the house-elves delighted themselves in serving Hogwarts' peace by receiving and sorting them in the kitchens. During the day, Harry swore he could hear the faint echoes of howlers being opened.

Hermione's curious parchment, which Harry had signed with a considerable amount of apprehension, turned out to be extremely useful in ruling in Draco's favor during his hearing with Mr. Wrick. The syntactic splendour of her letter's content and the unparalleled quoting of the wizarding laws were very convincing to the judging committee when it came to Draco's pardon. That was not accounting the impressive effect of three supportive official signatures from the Golden Trio members, sealed with their newly created wax emblem, courtesy of Hermione.

Upon hearing of the accusations against Draco in the Daily Prophet, Headmistress McGonagall decided to reveal to the expert mediwizards of St-Mungo's the real creator of their now indispensable Pyncott medicinal droppings. Failing to find an alternative supplier who could replicate the powerful effect of Draco Malfoy's ingredients, the hospital kindly dropped hints to the high ruling ministry figures that bad shit (quite literally) would happen without Draco Malfoy.

Eventually, the Daily Prophet was forced to correct their assumptions that the ex-Death Eater was selling some kind of secret information through the school owls. The reporters did not grieve long. Harry Potter had given them something way juicer to write about. Thus, wizarding London came to read about how the Golden Boy's disappearing belongings were in fact not stolen, but rather being gifted to his secret lover, the Malfoy heir. Harry still couldn't say where the idea of stolen goods had come from in the first place.

One afternoon, Hagrid forcefully invited Draco into his hut. He served the blond some tea and sat next to him, dropping his body noisily into a chair. Then, he opened his mouth and promised to throw Draco into a pool of blast-ended skrewts if he ever dared hurt Harry. Draco nodded his head, knowing fully well the half giant was serious. On Draco's way out of the ground keeper's hut, Hagrid happily pointed to the slimy-looking creatures in a nearby paddock and informed the blond that he'd already started breeding an improved variety for the semesters to come. The blond knew better than to comment.

That wasn't all. For many days, Draco Malfoy received quite a few accusations of slipping love potions in Harry Potter's drinks. Others suspected the Golden boy of being under the imperious curse. In fact, the argument of illegal emotional manipulation came up during his trial. A demonstration of Harry breaking the Imperius curse combined with a bit of Veritaserum effectively proved wizarding society wrong. Harry Potter was simply truly in love with Draco Malfoy.

Near the end of the trial, a few opposing members became immensely dissatisfied with the positive direction the ruling was taking. With hidden smirks, they suggested that the teen part with a highly exaggerated sum of money as compensation for his misdeeds, in exchange for his total freedom. It was quite predictable. Harry Potter stood in the crowd, his imposing presence quietening the room. With as much respect as he could muster, the teen put on innocent doe eyes and kindly informed the tossers that the punishment would not be possible. Draco had already parted with such a sum. On the spot research was done by the committee and out came records of the anonymous donation to the Hogwarts castle. They traced the money back to the Malfoy account and the sour opposing parties were rendered quiet.

Draco Malfoy was pardoned.

A week before the end of term, Harry sat in the Eighth Year common room with his friends, enjoying the last days of his school life. Every minute or so, he would glance over to his far right and watch Draco as he played a game of chess with Conner.

Harry sighed heavily. Despite their open relationship, Draco always seemed distant in public. Furthermore, the blond was so calm and composed in his presence while Harry's heart still sped out of control and his breath hitched every time he caught his eyes. Draco seemed to have no problem spending hours away from him while Harry struggled, resisted the temptation to seek out his company. He'd failed numerous times. It was to a point that people began expecting to see a black cat lurking somewhere by Draco's feet.

"We've lost him again" Hermione huffed when it was clear Harry wasn't paying attention to their conversation anymore.

He was way too busy detailing the blond's face, remembering his hand on the angled jaw, remembering Draco's lips on his burning skin and thinking of the taunt muscles that hid underneath the dark robes. Harry didn't dare venture into his memory of their nights together. A hard-on in the common room wasn't practical.

When the dark-haired teen worried about Draco's daytime behavior, he reminded himself that part of the blond's charm was his personality and that a clingy Draco would be destabilizing, if not ridiculous. If that though wasn't helpful, Harry's mind wandered to the hungry way Draco took him at night; never mind the public tightening of his pants. The other option was to think of those rare occasions when the blond did something completely unexpected which messed with Harry's heart health.

His favorite moment had taken place in the common room a few days ago. Harry had just completed his last exam and had crashed in a seat, utterly exhausted. The room had been noisy from gathering eighth years, all discussing their mistakes and successes of the test. His head leaning back on the plush seat, Harry had closed his dry eyes for a rest. His lids had fluttered shut for about a minute before he'd felt a soft kiss to his lips. His eyes had flung open to find two deep pools of molten silver staring back at him. Harry had noticed then in the light of day that Draco's eyes actually held specks of blue in them. The blond had walked away casually afterwards, leaving Harry purring inside while the numerous witnesses nursed their shock.

"It's almost nauseating to watch them" Ron said half amused, half exasperated.

"You think they'll get married?" Hermione asked him, a smile tugging as her lips. Harry was completely oblivious to their conversation now.

Ron snorted. He watched his friend observe Draco from his seat. A brief moment passed and he turned to Hermione.

"There's not a hint of a doubt in my mind."

* * *

Five Years Later.

It was a cool crisp afternoon of autumn in Diagon Alley. Luckily, the sun was out bathing the streets in an energizing light and warming up its busy occupants.

Draco was amongst them, casually strolling along the line of shops, keeping an eye out for new interesting ingredients to fill his apothecary. He was being followed by a small black cat. It agilely avoided the feet of oncoming witches and wizards and stayed by Draco's side, determined to keep up with his stride.

Draco stopped near a plump witch selling freshly cut weeds for potions and felt the cat settle by his feet. He glanced down in time to see it sniff out a long dark bamboo-like shoot and sneeze from its potent smell. Draco hid a smirk.

"Master Malfoy" the old witch greeted him with enthusiasm.

Draco gave her a curt nod and perused her inventory of herbs as he usually did on the first Monday of each month.

"I'll take these" Draco said after gathering a few bright green stems. They would be useful for his mother's special dementia-delaying brew.

"Certainly" the witch said, conjuring a large pouch to place the precious ingredients in it.

Draco deposited the required galleons on her table and grabbed his purchase.

"I hear your husband is out of the country on Auror business" the witch said as she gathered the coins for safe keeping.

Draco nodded. "He's in Canada" he lied smoothly. The truth was Harry Potter was on a secret vacation, _again_.

"I imagine he'll be back in time for your award?" she asked curiously.

Draco detested chatting or boasting to strangers. He answered her out of civility.

"Yes. He'll be back in time but I'm not going to the ceremony."

The witch looked to him in surprise.

"You're not going? What about the award? Elite Potions Master is a coveted title. At such a young age, it's a privilege!" she reminded him.

Draco knew this. He simply wasn't interested. He worked for the community, no longer the recognition.

"Excuse me. I've got work to attend to" he said to her in a polite tone and turned away before she decided to question him further.

The tall blond man continued his walk, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a pouch of ingredients. As usual, he felt many eyes on him as he went about his business. Some stared at him for his incredibly handsome looks; others stared because of his fame. He was after all a renowned Potions Master now, married to the equally handsome and more famous Harry Potter. Children also stared in wonder, admiring his golden hair and pointing in amusement at the black cat following him everywhere. The wizarding community expected to see the cat now. They were often a pair, visiting the streets together a few times a month.

"Mommy, I want to see the kitty!" Draco heard a little girl cry to a tall thin witch holding too many packages. Without permission, the little girl dashed towards Draco and greeted him.

"Hello, Mister" she said with a wide toothy grin and blushed under his attentive gaze.

Her mother rushed to her side and quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy-Potter. It seems she's enamoured with your familiar" the witch said, sporting a blush herself. It deepened when the silver eyes shifted to her. No one seemed immune to Draco's good looks. In fact, he currently held the title of Witch Weekly's number one most handsome wizard of London society. Every second week or so, he was dethroned by his husband.

He watched the child fall to her knees next to the black cat and extent a hand to pat its small head.

"He's so soft and pretty" she said with her tiny excited voice.

Draco noticed how the cat tensed when her small hand glided down its fur and repeated the motion multiple times.

He smirked and watched the interaction with great amusement. Harry harbored mixed feelings towards children petting him. He felt happy knowing he was bringing them joy but the dark-haired man had once confessed to Draco that petting him was a privilege Harry would have liked to reserve for his husband.

The blond's mocking smile changed into a loving one. It was those kinds of admissions that made him feel impossibly happy. They reassured Draco whenever old doubts brushed his mind. Harry always seemed to find a way to convey how important Draco was to him.

The blond unconsciously traced his thumb across his wedding band as he watched the little girl pet Harry.

"Mommy I want him" she said and moved to hug the cat. Her embrace was a little too tight and the cat's fur rose in irritation.

"Can I have him?" she asked her mother before her eyes searched for Draco's in a quiet plea.

This caused a brief and highly irrational mixture of panic and jealousy in the blond man's heart. Acting impulsively, he bent down to scoop the cat up. He pressed its body against his chest in a possessive embrace.

"Most certainly not" he said a bit dryly to the girl.

He turned and marched away.

As he walked in the opposite direction from them, Draco heard the little girl wail. The sudden guilt he felt stiffened his shoulders and his smooth gait suffered.

Draco berated himself for making an innocent child cry. He didn't dare look down at the furry creature in his arms in case he would find in its features a disapproving look. For a brief moment, he feared his husband thought less of him for his immature reaction.

Draco was quickly reassured by a soft purr reaching his ears.

THE END

* * *

 _Author's thought: I wonder how many of you picked up on Samantha's last name in chapter 4 and linked it to Draco's head judge XD_


End file.
